Glace et pétales de rose
by Bellan T'Seraa
Summary: Histoire d'une elfe chevalier de la mort au passé obscur, elle va devoir retrouver sa mémoire, trouver des alliés, combattre ses ennemis. Va-t-elle y arriver? Ma première fic française. !Je suis en train de corriger certains chapitres, donc l'histoire peut légèrement changer, par rapport à la version initiale!
1. Naissance

Naissance, donc comment nos héros ont gagné leur droit de rester au Fort d'Ebène.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Acherus, le Fort d'Ebène s'élevait lugubrement au-dessus de la Nouvelle-Avalon. Les chevaliers patrouillaient les couloirs obscurs de la citadelle volante. On n'entendait aucune conversation, rien, à part des lourds pas armés, sur un sol de pierre.

Brusquement, tout le monde s'est tourné vers le cœur du fort, quand le son d'un cor les a alarmé de l'arrivé des nouvelles recrues. Au départ, ils arrivaient par des dizaines tous les jours. Mais il n'y en avait plus que 5 par semaine. Le Généralissime Darion Mograine s'est dépêché vers le téléport. Les nouveaux sont apparus l'un après l'autre, ils ne tenaient même pas débout. Le troll, bleu, au dos vouté, paraissait le plus fort. Une femelle draeneï essayait de se lever, après plusieurs essais, elle y est parvenue. Un elfe, brun, se tenait le cou, à travers ses doigts il était possible d'apercevoir la trace d'une corde. Le dernier était l'homme, mal en point, blanc comme la neige.

-Où est le cinquième ? –cria le généralissime, en se tournant et cherchant s'il n'avait pas atterri, par hasard, dans un autre endroit. Mais il n'y avait personne d'autre. –Tant pis ! Emmenez les dans l'arène !

Les autres chevaliers de la mort ont poussé un cri de joie, heureux de voir le combat des nouvelles recrues. Une chose rare et très divertissant. Les quatre n'avaient pas l'air convaincus, la peur apparaissait, peu à peu, sur les visages de certains. La résurrection était rapide, après une mort douloureuse et aucun d'eux ne voulait retourner dans le néant. Mograine a fait un signe de main et quatre chevaliers sont sortis de la masse. Lord Thorval, Lady Alistra et Siouxsie se sont assis sur le balcon au-dessus pour mieux voir le combat. Thassarian et Koltira Tissemort se sont mis juste au bord de l'arène.

Généralissime a jeté quatre épées dans l'arène, mais il savait très bien, que le combat n'allait pas durer pour l'homme et l'elfe, ils étaient trop faibles. Il avait raison comme toujours. L'homme n'a pas survécu la première minute, son adversaire l'a embroché rapidement sur son épée. L'elfe, qui avait sans doute plus d'expérience, essayait de combattre, il était plus rapide et plus agile, que son adversaire, qui, lui, avant une lourde armure de plaques. La clameur de combat fût dépassée par le son du cor. Tout le monde s'est arrêté, surpris. Cela ne pouvait être que la cinquième recrue. Siousxie se leva et approcha le téléport. Par terre était allongé une elfe, ressemblant à une quel'dorei.

-Voilà ta nouvelle recrue, Mograine ! –siffla la banshee, attrapa l'elfe par les cheveux cuivrés et la jeta dans l'arène..

Profitant du désordre, les 3 recrues survivantes sont sorties de l'arène. Siouxsie ria, de façon à geler le sang, déjà frigorifié des chevaliers de la mort. Mograine fit un signe de tête. Deux chevaliers, un elfe de la nuit et un tauren entrèrent dans l'arène, armés de lourdes armures noires.

-Elle n'a pas d'arme. -signala Koltira à son chef.

-Si elle était arrivée à l'heure, elle en aurait une… Commencez ! –ordonna Mograine, les chevaliers se jetèrent sur la recrues, toujours par terre. Une fraction de seconde avant le choc, elle leva sa tête, glissa sur le côté et s'est releva. Son instinct de survie se réveilla. Elle balaya du regard le public, à la recherche d'une arme. Un elfe aux cheveux blancs, qui se tenait au bord de l'arène, a discrètement débloqué son épée et a incliné légèrement la tête, un geste, que seul un elfe à l'œil aiguisé aurait pu remarquer. La fille se jeta vers lui, retira sur l'épée et effectua un salto en arrière, en rebondissant sur un draeneï, stupéfait par la vitesse de l'elfe !

-Eh ! Mon épée ! –cria l'elfe. L'humain aux tatouages violets autour des yeux à côté de lui, lui jeta un regard sévère.

Une main invisible attrapa la femme autour de la taille et la jeta contre le mur de l'arène. Ca ne l'avait pas arrêté. Elle se releva et trancha la gorge du tauren, qui tomba lourdement sur ses genoux.

-Fini le jeu pour toi. –l'elfe de nuit fit une grimace –Tu vas très bientôt regretter ton arrivée. Un geste et elle tomba. Son cerveau gelait et le givre couvrait son corps.

-Arrêtez ! –la voix du capitaine vibra contre les murs du fort. –Je pense qu'elle a assez montré, de quoi elle est capable. Conduisez la avec les autres. Donnez-leur tout ce qu'il faut.

Deux Val'kyr levèrent le tauren en sang et l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie. L'elfe blanc, entra dans l'arène et récupéra son épée. La sin'dorei, voulu le remercier, mais il évita son regard et partit rapidement avec son confère humain.


	2. Frères dans la mort p1

Des entrainements sado-maso, nouveaux amis, initiés indignes et quête suicidaire.  
Bellan essaie de survivre au Fort d'Ebène, mais sa survie risque d'être compromise...

* * *

Thassarian ordonna à Bellan de l'attendre dans une des pièces destinées aux entraînements des recrues. Elle s'est assise sur un tabouret et a enlevé son casque. Soudain, elle a entendu derrière la une conversation mouvementée.

-Non. C'est de ta faute. –constata un baryton agacée.

-Pourquoi moi ? Quelqu'un d'autre ne peut pas le faire ? –cria l'autre voix énervée, un ténor. –Je ne le ferai pas, cela ne fait pas partie de mes devoirs.

-C'est Lui, qui veut que tu le fasse, alors tu le feras. Il a dit que ce sera ta punition.

Le silence tomba. Après un moment, la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Koltira Tissemort entra dans la pièce, avec son expression habituelle de dégout. Bellan se leva et le salua. Il traversa la pièce sans parler et posa ses mains sur la rambarde du balcon.

-Viens ici. –grogna-t-il.

L'elfe obéit, mais soudainement Koltira sortit son épée et il frappa. La lame s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de son cou. Elle expira profondément.

-Pourquoi tu ne portes pas ton casque ? –demanda-il sans se retourner. –Tu serais déjà morte. Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire.

Elle sortit son épée. Trop lentement. Son la sienne frappa son bras. Elle essayait de le repousser, mais il était bien trop fort. Sa main ne trembla même pas. L'elfe et le tauren, qu'elle avait combattue, n'étaient que des moustiques à côté de Koltira.

Il la regardait de ses yeux froids, puis enfin il rengaina son épée, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Il enleva ses épaulières, son plastron, jusqu'à sa cotte de maille. Elle est restée en armure. Il sortit d'un coffre deux bâtons en bois et en lança un à la quel'dorei.

-Tu n'as aucune base. Tu ne sais pas combattre. Ton adversaire t'aurai tué déjà plusieurs fois. Pour l'instant, on va utiliser ça, pour combattre. Ce serait dommage si je t'amochais… –il sourit narquoisement.

Le bâton siffla dans l'air. Si, comme lui, elle avait enlevé son armure, il lui aurait cassé les côtes. Mais heureusement, la cuirasse avait amorti le choc. Koltira faisait tourner en rond le bout de son épée. Il frappa. Elle sauta. Il attaqua de demi-tour, en lui faisant un croche-pied. Elle tomba, encore. Il sourit ironiquement.

Ils s'entrainaient quotidiennement, pendant une heure. Le Seigneur Tissemort était un professeur terrible. Il l'a battait, avec sévérité, voire même cruauté, sans lui vraiment enseigner des techniques de combat. On aurait dit qu'il voulait la faire payer quelque chose, que cela lui faisait plaisir. Elle n'arrivait pas à rester debout plus de deux minutes, alors elle n'espérait même pas gagner contre lui.

Néanmoins, les deux dernières leçons n'ont pas eu lieu. Elle ne pleurait pas pour ça. Elle pouvait se reposer un peu et ses blessures ont pu un peu guérir.

La vie, ou plutôt la non-vie au Fort d'Ebène était assez désagréable. Aucune de recrues ne se souvenait de sa vie précédente, mais la plupart ne s'intéressait pas à ça. La seule chose qui était importante c'était les ordres du roi.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

La quel'dorei leva la tête et remarqua une draeneï aux cheveux blancs, celle qui était arrivée avec elle. Les draeneï, comme les taurens l'impressionnaient. Quand elle les voyait combattre, elle se demandait, comment des créatures aussi imposantes pouvaient bouger aussi vite.

-Hum… Le seul nom qui me vient à l'esprit est Bellan. Et toi ? –répondit l'elfe en regardant dans le bol remplit de soupe non identifiée, œuvre du Corpulous.

-Irdii. –elle sourit. –Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir avec nous ? –elle demanda à nouveau, en montrant d'un mouvement de tête un troll et un sin'dorei. Les autres chevaliers ne les regardaient pas d'un bon œil. Tous, marchaient hypnotisés par la voix du roi, qui n'arrêtait pas de murmurer dans leurs têtes.

L'elfe de nuit, avec lequel Bellan a combattu, s'est approché d'elles.

-L'instructeur Razuvious veut te voir. Tout de suite.

L'elfe posa le bol à côté d'elle, est se leva, en jetant un regard à la draeneï, qui retourna auprès de ses amis. Dans l'arène, où i peine quelques jours elle se battait à vie et à mort, étaient emmenottés des novices.

-Vous vouliez me voir, seigneur ? –elle demanda silencieusement, en se rapprochant de l'instructeur.

-Oui. J'ai une tâche pour toi. Tu as sûrement remarquée des initiés indignes. Tiens cette clé. Tu vas en libérer un et le tuer. –dit-il agacé.

-Oui, seigneur. –elle a récupéré la clé et descendit dans l'arène.

Il y avait du choix. Elle regarda leurs visages. Il y en avait, qui avaient perdu connaissance, d'autres, trop exténués pour réagir à son arrivée. Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider.

-Plus vite, j'ai pas toute la journée. –grogna l'instructeur. Soudainement, Thassarian l'approcha, contrarié, lui dit quelque chose à voix basse et disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Bellan approcha un goblin et enleva ses menottes. Il la regarda avec soulagement et espoir, mais ces sentiments disparurent, quand elle le transperça avec son épée. Le corps tremblait pendant un moment, elle a nettoya la lame de son épée avec les guenilles du goblin.

-Vite comme ça, c'est bon ? –elle demanda, en retenant le corps avec son pied. Razuvious n'a pas répondu, mais a incliné la tête et s'éclipsa rapidement.

-Moi aussi il me l'a demandé, mais moi j'ai préféré raccourcir les peines de ma sœur. –Irdii se rapprocha d'elle.

-Je pense, que dans ma vie précédente j'adorais regarder les goblins mourir.

D'un coup, elle entendit cette voix, hypnotisante, qui a ordonné à tout le monde de se rassembler sur le cinquième niveau.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé à ton avis ? –demanda Irdii, en se penchant au-dessus de l'épaule de Bellan.

-J'en sais rien, mais à mon avis ça doit être important si tout le monde est là.

C'est le Généralissime Mograine, qui est monté en premier sur le podium, suivi de Siousxie la Banshee, du Commandant Thalanor et Thassarian, tous visages froids.

-Franchir les lignes écarlates ne fut pas une affaire facile. –commença Thassarian. -Nous avons subi de nombreuses pertes au cours de cet assaut, et perdu l'un de nos meilleurs chevaliers de la mort, Koltira Tissemort. Je ne sais pas s'il est encore vivant ou mort, mais nous allons le chercher ou je veux bien être damné. Nous avons besoin de volontaires, assez forts pour s'introduire dans la forteresse ennemie dans le territoire ennemi et récupérer notre frère. –sa voix résonna contre les murs. Personne n'a répondu.– Qui est assez brave? -il grommela.

-Moi j'irai. –Bellan chuchota à Irdii. Les chevaliers autour d'elle, ceux qui ont entendu, se sont éloignés d'elle. Siouxsie dit quelque chose à Thalanor.

-Tu plaisantes ? –la draeneï l'a attrapé par le bras. –Tu te feras tuer. C'est une quête suicidaire. Excuse-moi, mais je ne te suivrai pas.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Quelqu'un doit y aller. –elle répondit et a répété plus fort, –Moi j'irai !

Thassarian l'a regardé avec tristesse et se retourna vers les autres. Ils parlaient pendant un moment, puis Thassarian d'un geste lui demanda de monter sur le podium. Les Chevaliers s'en allaient, peu à peu, il ne restait que Irdii, le sin'dorei et le troll. Thassarian l'a conduit à une table dans la salle d'à côté sur laquelle était étendue une carte très précise des environs.

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, on l'avait attaché avec des fers et on l'entraînait vers le fort écarlate, au nord-est d'ici. –il désigna l'endroit avec son doigt. –Tiens, prends cette petite potion, elle guérira tes blessures, si jamais tu en avais besoin. -Mets ce donjon en pièces, chevalier de la mort. Trouve Koltira ! Trouve mon frère !


	3. Frères dans la mort p2

Bellan part au Fort écarlate pour retrouver Koltira Tissemort, qui avait été capturé par la Croisade écarlate.

Beaucoup de combats, de blessures, de méprise, mais aussi de la gentillesse et...umm... Comment les mortels appellent ça? Emotions..? Sentiments?

* * *

C'était la première fois depuis sa mort qu'elle avait le droit de sortir du Fort d'Ebène. Un vent froid, mais agréable frôlait son visage, pendant qu'elle galopait. Elle traversa le village. Les mortels se sont cachés par peur, en voyant le chevalier traverser leur champs en toute vitesse. Elle n'y pas fit pas attention, elle se pressait pour accomplir sa quête. Pour ce faire, elle avait reçu une nouvelle, brillante armure, bleu de minuit et noir. Ses gants étaient doublés d'une agréable fourrure d'ours, quant au casque, il était fait sur mesure et ne lui tombait plus sur le nez. Toute l'armure était enveloppée dans une brume bleuâtre, si caractéristique aux chevaliers de la mort.

Bellan descendit du cheval, décidant de continuer à pieds. A sa droite, il y avait la Crypte de mémoire, entourée par sa cimetière. Elle courut vers les murs, non gardés. La pluie avait commencé à tomber, cela lui assurait la discrétion et le camouflage. Les premiers bâtiments qu'elle aperçut étaient des simples maisons. Elle tendit l'oreille. Cent mètres à l'ouest il y avait un forgeron. De l'autre côté, deux femmes discutaient. Au milieu, une fontaine encerclée par des voûtes. Elle aperçut un mouvement. Un homme vêtu d'un habit de mage, suivi de deux gardes. Elle longeait le mur de près, en cherchant la forteresse. Elle se rapprocha d'une maison et regarda par la fenêtre. Un homme était assis à table, une pinte à la main. La bière coulait sur sa barbe, qui apparemment lui servait aussi d'assiette. Elle contourna la maison et vit enfin son but.

Un forteresse blanche, gardée par six chevaliers écarlates, quatre avant le pont basculant, deux derrière. Il n'y avait pas besoin de faire des grands calculs, elle n'avait pas de chance de réussir sa quête, en les affrontant face à face, d'autres seraient rapidement arrivés en renfort. Le seul espoir résidait dans le changement de garde. Les dieux l'avaient entendus. Les chevaliers ont levés leur hallebardes et sont rentrés au fort. Bellan s'approcha du pont et se cacha derrière un vase en pierre. Les pas s'éloignèrent. Bellan descendit sa visière, sortit sa dague et attaqua les gardes. Elle mit à terre le premier, en l'assommant avec un coup de pied, trancha la côte de maille à la hauteur de la ceinture du deuxième et avant qu'il ne sorte son épée lui trancha la gorge. Elle dégaina l'épée et para l'attaque du premier qui se relevait. Il était plus grand et plus fort que l'autre. Son épée avait glissé vers le haut, celle de l'humain frappa son plastron, en l'écrasant. Elle utilisa cette position pour porter le coup fatal et lui enfonça sa lame dans l'épaule.

Elle récupéra sa dague et entra dans la citadelle. Elle tourna à gauche et d'un coup, un garde se jeta sur elle, elle para avec son coude. Avec l'autre main elle enfonça la dague dans l'œil de son ennemi et coupa sa gorge. Les humains ne portaient pas de casques, autrement, beaucoup resteraient vivants. Mais, son plastron était bien trop abimé, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre un autre combat face à face avec un chevalier écarlate, elle devait être plus prudente. Elle marchait lentement, se faufilait dans les couloirs. Jusqu'aux escaliers elle ne rencontra personne, mais c'est là, que se tenaient un mage vêtu d'une robe écarlate et deux gardes. Elle devait changer de stratégie.

La première chose à faire était de mettre à l'écart et surtout tuer le mage, qui pouvait soigner les deux gardes. Cependant, cela signifierait qu'elle devait combattre encore avec deux adversaires. Si seulement elle disposait d'une arme à distance… Soudain, elle aperçut un arc attaché dans le dos d'un des garde. Elle attendit que le chevalier à la mâchoire carrée s'approche, elle sortit son épée et l'embrocha. Elle ne disposait que de quelques secondes. Elle sauta et glissa entre les jambes du garde le coupant en deux. Elle arracha l'arc. Une boule de feu vola vers elle, la frappa à la main et brula son gant. Sans y faire attention, elle positionna la flèche, qui vola vers le mage, tel un éclair, ne lui laissant pas le temps de lancer un autre sort et en atterrissant entre ses deux yeux. Le corps tomba en arrière.

Elle arracha son gant en feu. Sa peau avait brûlé presque jusqu'au muscle. Elle jura, mais n'avait pas de temps de penser à sa blessure. La forteresse était grande, remplie de chevaliers écarlates. Bientôt, l'un d'eux descendra et découvrira les corps.

A sa droite se trouvait l'entrée pour les caves. Après une seconde de réflexion, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers menant vers les caves. Et peut-être aussi le cachot. Elle descendit, une torche à la main. Ses pas étaient prudents, il ne fallait pas réveiller le vieux bois, qui couvrait les escaliers. Une fois en bas, elle fit appel à sa vision nocturne pour sonder toute la pièce et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle aperçut une faible lueur bleuté. Elle commença à courir. Il était là, menotté au mur, le légendaire chevalier de la mort, Koltira Tissemort. Les tatouages bleus luisaient sur sa poitrine. L'ennemi ne le voulait pas mort, ses blessures étaient grossièrement soignées, mais les bandages étaient depuis longtemps pas changés, trempés dans le sang, elle craignait une infection. Il leva la tête et regarda son sauveur avec un regard épuisé, visage si fin et séduisant, maintenant couvert d'ecchymoses, coupures et plaies. L'ennemi l'avait torturé.

-Enfin, ils ont envoyé quelqu'un… -il toussa- Mais ils auraient pu envoyer quelqu'un de plus… puissant. –malgré son étant pitoyable, il parvint à sourire de façon moqueuse, comme d'habitude.

Bellan retira son casque. Aussitôt qu'il aperçut les boucles cuivrés, le sourire disparut du visage de l'elfe, laissant place à un mélange de déception et de mépris.

-Toi…

-Je peux aussi partir et dire que je n'ai trouvé qu'un cadavre, sire. –dit-elle, agacée.

Il a regarda le plafond sans répondre, expirant avec difficulté. Elle sortit sa dague et ouvert les menottes. Il tomba en avant. Elle retourna l'homme et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il était bien trop grand, elle n'aurait jamais d'assez de force pour le porter jusqu'à la sortie.

-Sire, réveillez-vous ! Nous devons partir au plus vite.. Ils vont bientôt revenir.

Elle s'interrogeait un court instant, puis se rappela de la potion, que Thassarian lui avait donné. Lentement, elle versait la mixture rouge dans sa bouche. Enfin il ouvrit les yeux. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et regarda la brûlure. La peau était par endroits remplacée par des bouts de tissu, ou simplement manquante, faisant apparaitre les muscles de la jeune elfe.

-Aide moi à me lever… s'il te plait et donne-moi mon armure et mon épée. –dit-il doucement.

Bellan l'habilla rapidement, mais quand elle voulut lui donner son épée, les genoux de la jeune femme se sont pliés sous son poids. Koltira récupéra l'arme et soudait, ils entendirent les cloches sonnant l'alarme.

-Le Grand Inquisiteur et ses acolytes seront bientôt là. –dit-il- Je suis trop blessé pour combattre, mais je ferais tout ce que je peux pour t'aider. Tue le Grand Inquisiteur.

Un chevalier écarlate, suivi d'un mage descendit en courant. Koltira écarta Bellan pour la couvrir, le chevalier se jeta sur eux, mais un bouclier d'énergie tomba sur lui en le coupant en deux.

-Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. –il chuchota, pendant que le sorcier lançait des boules de feu pour briser le bouclier invisible. –Tiens-toi prête. Quand le bouclier tombera, tu auras l'avantage. Je compte sur toi... Maintenant.

Le bouclier tomba. Bellan esquiva une boule de feu et coupa la main droite du mage. Mais il eut le temps de sortir, avec l'autre main, une dague qu'il enfonça profondément entre les côtes de l'elfe, à l'endroit où le plastron était déjà bien fragilisé. Elle a fit tomber son épée, mais avec un dernier souffle elle cassa le cou du mage, à main nues. Koltira se approcha d'elle, en essayant d'avoir l'air imperturbable, mais il grimaçait de douleur à chaque pas.

-Tu avais l'avantage. –il siffla, en l'attrapant par le bras et la prenant par la taille. –Arrête de respirer, on en a pas besoin. Ca ralentira l'écoulement du sang. Cette habitude peut te tuer.

Tous les deux priaient, pour ne pas rencontrer un garde pendant qu'ils avançaient vers la sortie. Ils réussirent à rejoindre la porte sans problème. Koltira l'allongea et commença à appeler sa monture.

-Laissez-moi ici, sire. J'ai accompli ma quête. –dit-elle- Vous aurez plus de chances pour atteindre Acherus en étant seul.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Je ne te laisserai pas, tu m'entends ? –il la leva, puis posa sur son destrier, en s'asseyant derrière elle. –Arrête de respirer. –il chuchota, posant presque ses lèvres sur son oreille.

Le cheval galopa à travers la place, instinctivement esquivant les flèches. Les mages jetaient des sorts pour les ralentir, mais en vain. Les ennemis montèrent à cheval, mais les deux chevaliers de la mort étaient déjà trop loin. Même après les avoir perdu, le destrier continuait sa course folle, ne touchant presque pas la terre.

Le cor sonna. Il arrivèrent sur le territoire du Fort d'Ebène, ils avait réussi. Ils étaient en vie. Le cheval s'arrêta juste devant la tente de l'apothicaire.

-C'est Koltira Tissemort ! Koltira Tissemort est revenu ! –cria l'apothicaire. Darion Mograine et Thassarian descendirent de griffons et approchèrent en courant.

-Prenez la, elle est blessée. –dit Koltira en passant l'elfe au commandant, une Val'kyr l'emmena et téléporta à la forteresse.

-Frère ! –dit Thassarian, en aidant Koltira à descendre du cheval. –Nous pensions que tu étais mort !

-C'est pour ça, que vous avez envoyé un nouveau? –demanda l'elfe en repoussant l'apothicaire, qui tentait de vérifier l'état des blessures de l'elfe.- Un bleu ? Sans aide, sans renfort ? Non, mais tu les as vu ses petits bras ? Elles est minuscule !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Pour toi, peut-être, mais elle est même plus grande que les autres elfes !

-Mais je m'en fiche des autres !-il se mordit la langue.

Thassarian soupira.

-Il ne voulait pas qu'on y aille, mais qu'on envoie un groupe de volontaires. Elle était la seule à se porter volontaire, Koltira…

L'elfe regarda son frère un instant, énervé. Puis, il regarda vers l'Achérus, se souvenant de la voix du petit chevalier de la mort, qu'elle voulait qu'il l'abandonne, qu'il la laisse mourir, pour qu'il ait plus de chances de survie. Sa colère laissa place au malaise et, pour la première fois, à l'inquiétude.

-Il peut être tranquille, alors. –dit-il froidement.- Elle a rempli sa quête à merveille. Le Grand Inquisiteur est mort.


	4. La moisson écarlate

IV. La moisson écarlate

Draeneï aux cheveux blancs a silencieusement ouvert la porte et est entré dans une petite chambre. Deux torches l'éclairaient d'une lueur bleue. Sur les murs pendaient des planches d'anatomie, sur la table étaient allongés, de différentes tailles, des couteaux et des scalpels, des flacons et fioles, des pansements et des bandages de l'apothicaire. Sur le lit, sous la douce couette de martres était allongée une elfe blanche, inconsciente, ses boucles cuivrés tombaient tristement sur le coussin. Irdii s'est assise sur le lit.

-Tu es officiellement le héros du Fort d'Ebène, ils t'ont nommé le nouveau champion. –dit-elle silencieusement.- A part ça, rien ne s'est passé d'intéressant. Nous avons une nouvelle quête, moi, Maz'Jin et Nùrion. On a besoin d'un quatrième chevalier pour nous aider donc tu dois vite te réveiller. –Draeneï a soupiré, elle savait que personne n'allait lui répondre. –Tu dois te réveiller parce que… -elle s'est arrêté et après un instant est sortie de la chambre.

-Alors ? –demanda un elf blond en s'appuyant contre le mur.

-Rien. Comme hier. Je doute que l'apothicaire fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir. Vous avez trouvé quelqu'un qui nous aidera ?

Le troll a fait un signe de tête pour qu'ils le suivent. Sur le niveau suivant, un jeune orc s'entraînait.

-Salut. –dit le troll. –Nous avons une quête à accomplir, tu veux venir avec nous ?

-Dégagez. –dit-il sans arrêter de couper le mannequin.

Irdii a jeté un coup d'œil sur ses compagnons en levant un sourcil.

-Ecoute. Tu vas nous aider, en plus les chefs vont voir que tu fais quelque chose. Tout le monde y gagne. –dit la draeneï.

L'orc a mis l'épée dans le fourreau et a croisé ses mains.

-Et moi j'aurai quoi ? –il demanda en grattant sa courte barbe.

-Un quart du prix.

L'orc les dévisagea pendant un moment, puis un sourire sadique est apparu sur son visage.

-Il n'y avait pas une femelle elfe avec vous ? Je veux dire, pas celle-là, l'autre –dit-il en montrant Nùrion.- Celle qu'ils ont nommé… « champion »…

-Elle n'est pas en mesure de nous aider. –répondit le troll.

-Pas en mesure, hein ? –l'orc a rigolé en montrant ses dents blanches, alignées entre les courtes défenses, puis s'arrêta net. –Elle est revenue dans le nid pour y mourir. N'ayez pas d'espoir.

Un lourd silence tomba.

-Bon d'accord. –dit enfin l'orc. –Je m'appelle Dsh. C'est quoi cette quête ?

-Nous devons monter dans un wagon dans la mine et nous rendre sur le navire des chevaliers écarlates.

-Ca m'a l'air facile.

-Sur le bateau nous trouverons des canons, avec lesquelles il faudra qu'on tue cents chevaliers.

Ils ont tué le dernier garde de la mine et ont caché les corps dans les buissons. La mine, à dire vrai, n'était pas bien gardée. Toutes les forces étaient regroupés sur la plage, attendant des ordres, les derniers chargements étaient envoyés sur les bateaux. Ils se sont cachés par deux, dans deux wagons et attendaient impatiemment que les miniers viennent les chercher. Comme le Commandant Thalanor l'a dit, personne ne vérifiait le contenu des wagons. Ils entendaient les rires des soldats ivres et des cris du capitaine. Enfin, les wagons se sont arrêtés. Ils ont attendus que les pas s'éloignent et Irdii était la première à sauter sur le pont.

-On y est. –dit-elle en balayant le bateau de son regard. Trois grands canons de 13 pieds de haut étaient fixés à bord. Ce genre d'armes pouvait faire des ravages à plusieurs miles.

-Alors au boulot. –dit Dsh en s'asseyant au premier canon.

-Je vais garder l'entrée du bateau. –dit Maz'jin. Tout le monde était en position. Ils ont tiré.

Tout le monde a paniqué sur la plage, personne n'a remarqué l'ennemi sur le bateau. Les armures, les cheveux et les tabards ont pris feu, les cris de douleurs sont parvenus aux oreilles des chevaliers de la mort, les premiers morts sont tombés. Les canons envoyaient sur la plage des charges explosives, le vent a emmené l'odeur de la chair humaine brûlée. Ils ont divisé la plage en secteurs, Dsh s'occupait de ces braves, qui ont réussi, ne serait-ce que approcher du navire. En quelques minutes, seul un soldat écarlate est monté à bord, mais il en est vite descendu avec le front coupé en deux.

-Là-bas ! –cria Nùrion.-Il fat détruire a catapulte !

Sur la plage, les chevalier écarlates préparaient la catapulte, il était trop tard, elle a frappé le bord du navire. Irdii a réussi de sauter à temps du canon, avant que ce dernier n'explose. Le problème de la catapulte était sa force de frappe. Après avoir tiré, l'arme bougeait et perdait la cible, qu'il fallait régler à nouveau. Avant qu'elle ne put frapper, Dsh l'a balayé de la surface de la terre.

Mais c'était pas fini. Les chevaliers écarlates, en poussant des cris de guerre, couraient vers le bateau pour le récupérer des mains ennemies. Irdii a pris place près de Maz'Jin. Les premiers vaillants hommes montaient le bateau. Mais ce n'étaient pas des chevaliers, c'étaient des paladins. Ils cumulaient des incroyables capacités de combat, mais aussi les facultés de soins. C'était des adversaires redoutables. Le combat bouillonnait sur le pont. Les coups d'épées et de boucliers n'étaient pas assez puissants pour battre le troll et la draeneï. La dame aux cheveux blancs égalait ses semblables mâles, mais ils n'étaient que eux, alors que le nombre de paladins montait. L'elfe sauta pour les aider. Irdii a frappé un des adversaires avec son sabot et a coupé en deux son casque pour arriver jusqu'aux canons. Nùrion lui jeté un regard interrogatif, mais il savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait faire. Les paladins écarlates étaient de plus en plus nombreux.

-Maintenant ! –cria Irdii et sauta par-dessus le bord, les autres chevaliers de la mort derrière elle.

La joie des paladins était courte, une fraction de seconde après le bateau a explosé. Les quatre chevaliers étaient déjà dans l'eau, mais les lourdes armures en plaques les tiraient vers le fond. Dsh et Maz'Jin ont réussi à nager jusqu'à la plage, l'orc s'est assis en respirant lourdement. Aucun signe d'Irdii ni de Nùrion.

-On doit les aider. –dit le troll en enlevant son armure.

-J'ai pas à aider qui que ce soit.

Le troll s'est redressé, mais il n'avait pas le temps de se disputer avec l'orc. Il a couru dans l'eau en tombant sur l'elfe qui essayait de sortir de la mer à quatre pattes, en crachant l'eau. Le troll l'a levé par le col de la cotte de maille et est parti chercher Irdii. Les draeneï n'étaient pas faits pour nager, grands et à la musculature large et étendue, des sabots, cela faisait qu'avec leur armure leur poids atteignait 200kg. La draeneï aux cheveux blancs plongeait de plus en plus profondément. Maz'Jin l'a attrapé, le chemin jusqu'à la plage était difficile. Enfin, il l'a tiré de l'eau, exténué. Pendant une seconde elle ne bougeait pas, puis, elle a toussé et roulé sur le côté.

Maz'Jin a jeté un mauvais regard vers l'orc, mais ce dernier n'y a pas fait attention.

Bellan a lentement ouvert les yeux. Elle a tourné la tête sur la côté, la fenêtre lui donnait la vue sur des montagnes majestueuses. Elle a essayé de se lever lentement, mais est tombée sur les coussins aussitôt, visage crispé de douleur, la blessure guérissait lentement. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle a dormi, combien de temps a coulé et que s'est-il passé depuis son retour.

Soudain, la porte s'est ouverte et s'est aussitôt fermé. Une grande elfe, à la peau blanches et des tatouages violets autour des yeux, se tenait debout dans la chambre. Des cheveux blancs tombaient sur ses épaulières, forgés à l'image et la forme des crânes. Siouxsie ne portait jamais d'armure de plaque complète, mais un court bustier de fer, orné de pierres précieuses et une robe étroite, qui faisait apparaitre ses cuisses puissantes. Elle portait des grandes bottes en fourrure d'ours, protégées devant par des jambières, forgés, comme les épaulières, en forme de crânes.

-Dame Siouxsie…-chuchota Bellan et s'arrêta, elle ne put prononcer d'autres mots.

Siouxsie a sorti une dague de sa ceinture en s'approchant du lit. Elle a posé un genou sur la couette et posé la dague sous la gorge de l'elfe.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir. –chuchota la banshee. –Tu devais libérer Koltira et y rester. –la dague s'enfonçait très lentement dans la gorge de l'elfe, qui malgré l'envie et le besoin de crier à l'aide, ne pouvait sortir aucun son, la banshee a dû jeter un sort sur elle.

-Koltira est à moi. Souviens-toi, au cas où tu devais revenir. –la banshee a écarté la dague de sa gorge et l'a enfoncé avec force dans le ventre de sa victime. Puis, sourire aux lèvres, Siouxsie est partie en fermant silencieusement la porte.

Bellan contemplait la dague avec horreur. Elle avait quelques secondes. 'Arrête de respirer.' Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Ne pouvait pas crier, même si dans ce qui restait de son âme elle criait de toutes ses forces. Le sang commença à couler de son nez. Cela ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça. Elle a survécu à sa propre mort. Elle a survécu le combat dans l'arène. Elle a survécu le fort écarlate. Cela ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi. Les larmes de douleur et d'impuissance ont commencé à couler le long de ses joues.

Soudain, une idée lui est venue à l'esprit. Une idée folle, qui ne pouvait pas marcher. Mais il n'y avait que Lui qui pouvait l'aider. Que Lui qui pouvait l'entendre.

« Mon Seigneur, Mon Roi…-pensa-t-elle en sanglotant. –Je meurs.. Seigneur, aidez-moi… »

Elle ne savait pas s'il a entendu. Et même si, pourquoi il la sauverait elle ? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir que sa (non-)vie valait mieux que celle d'un autre chevalier ? Elle ne pouvait pas répondre à ces questions, qui s'accumulaient dans sa tête. L'attente lui parut être une éternité. Elle s'est rappelé de la voix d'Irdii qu'elle entendait de loin, quand elle était inconsciente. Elle s'est rappelé de Koltira qui la tyrannisait.

La porte s'est ouverte en frappant contre le mur. Koltira est entré en courant, derrière lui Mograine et en dernier le Roi Liche lui-même, enveloppé dans une aube bluté. Il s'est penché au-dessous de l'elfe et la dague. L'apothicaire est entré dans la pièce, il était en un très bon état physique pour un reprouvé.

-Siouxsie…-la voix du Roi Liche a paralysé tout le monde. Il s'est retourné vers l'apothicaire. –Elle doit vivre.

Mograine a acquiescé et a suivi le Roi Liche vers la sortie. Dans l'entrée, le Seigneur noir a jeté un regard à Koltira, a incliné la tête et est rapidement sorti.

L'apothicaire mélangeait des différentes potions sur la table à côté du lit, puis la vite donné la mixture à l'elfe, qui s'étouffer avec son propre sang, Koltira, tant bien que mal essayait de l'essuyer et l'aider à respirer.

-Faut la garder consciente. –dit le reprouvé en coupant les bandages avec habileté.

-Hey, Bellan. –chuchota Koltira en prenant son visage entre ses mains. –Regarde-moi, ne t'endors pas.

-Koltira… -L'elfe ne savait pas si elle dormait, ou était déjà de l'autre côté, elle ne sentait pas la douleur.

-Chut… ne dis rien.

L'apothicaire était en train de recoudre la plaie, remplie d'une mousse verdâtre. Quand il a fini, il a tout essuyé, posé une fine couche d'une autre pommade et posé des bandages propres.

-Ça devrait suffire. –dit-il d'une voix trainante en essuyant ses mains ensanglantés avec un torchon. Quand il a fini de nettoyer les instruments, le reprouvé s'est assis sur une chaise, près du lit, en soupirant. Koltira a hoché la tête.

-T'en vas pas… -dit-elle, en attrapant son poignet avec les restes de ses forces, quand il s'est levé.

-Je ne te laisserai pas. –il a souri et s'est approché de la table pour verser de l'eau fraîche dans un bol. En trempant un bout de bandage dans l'eau, il lui enlevait le sang du cou et de lèvres de l'elfe, qui respirait lourdement.

-Arrête de respirer. –il l'a chuchoté à son oreille, elle de suite obéi. Il s'est assis à côté d'elle par terre en la tenant par la main.


	5. La mort

Siouxsie est une sale…. Hum hum … Chapitre centré sur Siouxsie, vous l'aurez compris.

Koltira se téléporta à la Taverne écarlate. Il s'approcha de la table, sur laquelle étaient tendues des cartes du monde. Par terre étaient posées des tas de livres, en elfe, mais aussi en commun. La chambre était sobrement décorée, mais on remarquait un certain luxe dans les peu nombreux meubles, du fait du rang de Koltira Tissemort. Le bois était sculpté, les tissus étaient riches. Mais l'elfe habitué au confort n'y prêtait pas attention.

Il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il se retourna rapidement. L'elfe ouvrit la porte avec force et vit Siouxsie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? –il demanda.

-Oh… je venais jussste voir comment tu vas… -elle entra dans la chambre.- Tu m'as l'air… en forme…. –elle siffla, posant sa main sur son torse.

Koltira fit un pas en arrière, mais savait que ce sera difficile de se débarrasser d'elle. Siouxsie était la favorite du Roi Liche, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, sans aucunes conséquences. Le plus facile ce serait lui dire ce qu'il pensait d'elle vraiment. Mais s'il ne voulait pas tomber dans des mauvaises grâces, il ne pouvait pas la repousser.

-Je te sens… tendu, laisse-moi t'aider. –elle avança, en caressant les joues de l'elfe. Elle était très belle et Koltira était d'accord. Il n'y avait que des fous pour le nier. Mais son caractère extrêmement mauvais ternissait sa beauté.

Elle l'embrassa passionnément, leurs armures disparaissaient peu à peu, pour apparaitre dans un autre coin de la pièce. Elle le poussa sur le lit. Le toucher de la banshee le dégoûtait profondément. Mais il la laissait faire, comme toujours. Il voulait penser à autre chose, à quelqu'un d'autre, pour avoir l'impression d'être autre part. Mais, les lèvres et les dents de la banshee sur ses vieilles cicatrices lui faisaient du mal, provoquant à nouveau des saignements. Il eut la nausée dès qu'elle commença à le lécher. Le plaisir se mêlait toujours à la douleur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le mordre et le griffer.

Il se racla la gorge.

-Je… Je ne peux pas. Va-t'en, s'il te plait, Siouxsie. –dit-il aussi doucement qu'il put.

Elle leva sa tête immédiatement, son sourire disparut de son visage. Elle l'attrapa par la gorge, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau.

-Je sssais à qui tu penses... C'est inutile… -Siouxsie sortit du lit et d'un mouvement de main mit son armure. -Elle mourra. Dans un sssiècle, dans un mois, ou aujourd'hui… Mais elle mourra à nouveau.

-Ne t'approche pas d'elle. –dit-il froidement, en mettant son pantalon.

-Mon pauvre, pauvre Koltira… -elle rit- Ce n'est pas moi, qui lui fera le plusss de mal…

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et se referma aussitôt. Une grande elfe, à la peau blanche et des tatouages violets autour des yeux, se tenait debout dans la chambre. Des cheveux blancs tombaient sur ses épaulières, forgés à l'image et la forme des crânes. Siouxsie ne portait jamais d'armure de plaque complète, mais un court bustier de fer, orné de pierres précieuses et une robe étroite, qui faisait apparaitre ses cuisses puissantes. Elle portait des grandes bottes en fourrure d'ours, protégées devant par des jambières, forgés, comme les épaulières, en forme de crânes.

-Dame Siouxsie…-chuchota Bellan et s'arrêta, elle ne put prononcer d'autres mots.

Siouxsie sortit une dague de sa ceinture, en s'approchant du lit. Elle, posa un genou sur la couette et la dague sous la gorge de l'elfe.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir. –chuchota la banshee. –Tu devais libérer Koltira et y rester. –la dague s'enfonçait très lentement dans la gorge de l'elfe, qui malgré l'envie et le besoin de crier à l'aide, ne pouvait sortir aucun son, la banshee a dû jeter un sort sur elle.

-Koltira est à moi. Souviens-toi, au cas où tu devais revenir. –la banshee écarta la dague de sa gorge et l'enfonça avec force dans le ventre de sa victime. Puis, sourire aux lèvres, Siouxsie sortit, en fermant silencieusement la porte.

Bellan regardait la dague avec horreur. Elle n'avait que quelques secondes. _Arrête de respirer_. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Ne pouvait pas crier, même si, dans ce qui restait de son âme, elle criait de toutes ses forces. Le sang commença à couler de son nez. Cela ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça… Elle avait survécu à sa propre mort. Elle avait survécu au combat dans l'arène. Elle avait survécu le Fort écarlate. Cela ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi. Des larmes de douleur et d'impuissance commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

Soudain, une idée lui est venue à l'esprit. Une idée folle, qui ne pouvait pas marcher. Mais, il n'y avait que Lui qui pouvait l'aider. Que Lui qui pouvait l'entendre.

« Mon Seigneur, Mon Roi…-pensa-t-elle en sanglotant. –Je meurs... Seigneur, aidez-moi… »

Elle ne savait pas s'il avait entendu. Et même si, pourquoi il la sauverait, elle ? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Sa vie valait-elle plus que celle d'un autre chevalier ? Elle ne pouvait pas répondre à ces questions, qui s'accumulaient dans sa tête, dans la panique. L'attente lui parut être une éternité. Elle s'est rappelé de la voix d'Irdii qu'elle entendait de loin, quand elle était inconsciente. Elle s'est rappelé de… Koltira.

La porte s'ouvrit, en tapant contre le mur. Koltira entra en courant, derrière lui le Roi Liche lui-même, enveloppé dans une aube bluté. Il se pencha au-dessus de l'elfe, couverte de sang. L'apothicaire entra dans la pièce.

-Siouxsie…-la voix du Roi Liche paralysa tout le monde.

Le Roi Liche retira la dague avec une main, posa l'autre au-dessus de la plaie, qui s'illumina. Bellan cria, prise de spasmes et convulsions violentes, mais qui s'arrêtèrent, dès que le Roi Liche avait retiré sa main. Il jeta un regard vers Koltira Tissemort.

-Elle avait survécu à sa propre naissance, elle survivra à tout. –dit-il, avant de sortir de la chambre.

Koltira ferma les poings, en ravalant sa salive. L'apothicaire sourit à lui-même. Il mélangea différentes potions sur la table à côté du lit, puis donna une mixture à l'elfe, qui s'étouffait avec son propre sang. Koltira, essayait tant bien que mal de l'essuyer.

-Faut la garder consciente encore un instant. –dit le reprouvé, en coupant les anciens bandages avec beaucoup d'habileté.

-Hé, Bellan. –chuchota Koltira, en prenant son visage entre ses mains. –regarde-moi, ne t'endors pas.

-Koltira…

-Chut… ne dis rien. Non, ne ferme pas les yeux, regarde-moi.

–Tu viens voir si… -elle toussa- Je suis morte…ou pas encore… ? –elle ne savait pas si elle dormait, ou était déjà de l'autre côté, elle ne sentait plus la douleur.

-T'aimes dire des conneries, toi... –dit-il doucement, en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. –Arrête, ça m'énerve.

L'apothicaire recousait la plaie, remplie d'une mousse verdâtre. Quand il eut fini, il essuya tout, posa une fine couche d'une autre pommade et des bandages propres.

-Ça devrait suffire. –dit-il, d'une voix trainante, en nettoyant ses mains ensanglantés avec un torchon. Quand il avait fini de purifier les instruments, le reprouvé s'assit sur une chaise, près du lit, en soupirant.

-T'en vas pas… -dit-elle, en attrapant le poignet de l'elfe, avec les restes de ses forces, quand il se leva.

-Je m'en vais pas. –il sourit et s'approcha de la table, pour verser de l'eau fraîche dans un bol. En trempant un bout de bandage dans l'eau, il lui enlevait le sang du cou et de lèvres de l'elfe, qui respirait lourdement.

-Arrête de respirer. –il chuchota à son oreille, elle obéit. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit, en passant son bras autour d'elle.

Tête posée sur son torse, les yeux de Bellan se fermaient petit à petit. Koltira caressait la petite main, jusqu'à ce que l'elfe s'endorme.


	6. L'extermination des légions

On a frappé à la porte. Bellan a répondu d'un voix faible en invitant à entrer. Une draeneï aux cheveux blancs a fermé la porte derrière elle. Elles ont échangée des formules de courtoisie et des questions concernant la santé, auxquelles l'elfe a répondu qu'elle est prête et opérationnelle. Elle avait une nouvelle et brillante armure, grâce à laquelle on voyait qu'elle était la nouvelle championne.

Contrairement à ce que pensait Bellan, la forteresse ressemblait à une ruche et se préparait à la guerre. Tout le monde s'entrainait, voulant faire une bonne impression devant Mograine.

Elles ont rejoint les trois chevaliers de la mort qui mangeaient et se sont assises en face

-Salut. –dit Mov'Jin. Nùmiel lui fit un signe de tête en guise de bonjour. L'orc assis non loin fixait l'elfe d'un air mauvais.

-Alors. Un petit briefing. Voici Dsh, cela fait une semaine qu'il travaille avec nous. –Irdii a montré l'orc.

-Nous avons une nouvelle quête à faire. –a commencé Mov'Jin. –Le Roi Liche veut qu'on affaiblisse les forces écarlates.

-Nous sommes cinq, cela nous fait 50 chevaliers et 5 balistes chacun.

Bellan écoutait attentivement, en examinant l'orc. Elle sentait qu'il y allait avoir des problèmes avec lui.

-Allons au principal, la récompense. –dit Nùmiel. –Deux pièces d'or et cinquante d'argent par tête… -il s'est arrêté en montrant ses dent blanches dans un grand sourire. – et une surprise.

-C'est-à-dire ? –demanda Bellan impatiente.

Son pair a rigolé, puis a répondu silencieusement en se penchant.

-Si nous arrivons à faire cette quête rapidement et efficacement, nous allons pouvoir entrer dans les archives.

-Comment tu l'as négocié ?

-C'est grâce à toi… Je lui ai simplement dit que le prix est trop faible pour une tâche si difficile, et notre Roi ne voulait pas qu'on commence sans toi. Moi je lui ai dit que tu es malade et tu vas nous ralentir… -Bellan a inspiré en signé d'offense. – Désolé. Donc il m'a demandé ce qu'on voulait en plus. Je lui ai suggéré qu'on aimerait savoir quelque chose à propos de nos vies d'avant. Il était très réticent, mais il voulait que tu y aille avec nous. De plus c'est une mission-suicide donc il était d'accord. Mas nous devons être rapides et discrets.

C'était une digne récompense.

Ils se sont donné rendez-vous après le crépuscule. Mais en attendant, ils sont parti chacun de leur côté. Bellan est revenue dans la salle d'entraînement, ayant l'espoir d'y croiser Koltira. Mais la sale était vide. Elle a retiré son armure, sortie l'épée et a frappé en faisant un demi-tour sur elle-même, mais elle n'a pas frappé le mannequin, mais une lame d'un vert-clair. Elle a levé la tête et regarda dans ces yeux elfes, bleus et froids. Il a lâché la prise et frappé de nouveau. Malgré sa force, elle a paré. Elle a senti ses muscles dans sa cage thoracique brûler. Sa jeune blessure se faisait sentir. Elle a fait tomber l'épée et a attrapé son cœur.

Koltira a posé son épée sur la table et a approché l'elfe.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'entraîner si violement.

-J'ai une quête à remplir.

-Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Mais c'est un meurtre. Si vous voulez le faire efficacement, il faut agir de derrière.

Il était debout devant elle, en la regardant d'en haut, elle se sentait gênée, bête, misérable. Il l'a attrapé par les bras et l'a levé.

-Tu vas sentir cette douleur encore longtemps, il faudra que tu t'y fasse.

-Tu as vu Siousxie ? –elle a demandé en regardant son plastron. Ses mains se sont resserrées autour de ses bras et ont lâché prise.

-Non. Elle a disparu pour l'instant. Mais elle va bientôt revenir. –il ajouta les dents serrées.

Un silence s'installa, par lequel on pouvait entendre les cris de Mograine. Il a enlevé ses gants, les laissant tomber, ses doigts froids ont frôlé les joues de l'elfe, puis il a pris son visage entre ses mains, l'obligeant à le regarder. Ses yeux émeraudes ont plongé dans ses yeux bleus, leur visages se sont rapprochés.

-Si elle s'approche de toi, je la tuerai. –il a promis silencieusement, mais sa voix a résonné dans toute la pièce. La réponse de la jeune femme était bien différente de celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

-Je me vengerait.

Koltira a froncé les sourcils en secouant la tête.

-Tu ne vas pas te venger. Siousxie est un adversaire très puissant, tu n'aurais aucune chance.

-Alors entraine moi ! –Bellan s'est retiré se ses mains. – C'est ta tâche !

Koltira s'est éloigné d'elle d'un pas et s'est retourné.

-Pas pour que tu te venges.

-Je pourrais gagner un duel avec elle.

Koltira a rigolé.

-Tu te souviens de cette quête, où tu devais tuer un novice dans l'arène ? Cela aurait été la même chose, mais à la différence près que ce serait toi le goblin. Il n'y a pas de duels avec Siousxie, car un duel implique un règlement. Siousxie ne sait pas ce qu'est un règlement, ni ce qu'est l'honneur. Siousxie est une meurtrière et une trouillarde. Fin de la discussion.

-Je ne vais pas abandonner mon idée de vengeance. Ce serait lui donner raison, que c'est moi la trouillard et que je suis d'accord pour lui être soumise. Je ne veux pas avoir peur d'elle.

-Fin de la discussion.

-Pourquoi moi ? Elle a dit que je ne devrais pas t'approcher.

Koltira a attrapé une bouteille sur la table et l'a lancé sur un mur.

-Fin de la discussion !

Bella a poussé un soupir, étonnée par cette réaction, mais n'a pas continué. Il avait ses secrets, elle ne devrait pas le questionner. Koltira lui a donné un arc et un carquois.

-Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire avec ça ?

-Comment ça ? Tu es une elfe, non ? Et les elfes tirent à l'arc. Tu devrais au moins savoir comment on fait.

Elle a pris l'arc. Préparé la flèche. Tiré. La pointé a volé à une vitesse surprenante, a traversé la tête du mannequin et allée se loger dans le mur.

-On peut revenir à l'épée ? –elle a essayé de ne pas sourire.

-Chance du débutant.

Il n'avait pas raison. Chaque flèche traversait le mannequin et se logeait à la place de la précédente.

-Ce soir tu vas prendre l'arc avec toi. Tu vas tirer dans les cibles lointaines. Quand tu les élimineras, tu vas t'occuper des chevaliers seuls, puis tu t'occuperas du reste. Ceux qui sont à deux, trois maximum. Nous allons voir la rapidité maintenant.

Tous les cinq, armés jusqu'aux dents ont rejoint le lieu du futur massacre. Ils se sont séparés et chacun est allé s'occuper de ses cibles. Le début était facile. L'arc garantissait à Bellan la discrétion. A deux cent pas d'elle se tenait debout un chevalier. Elle a tiré, la flèche s'est planté dans la gorge du garde. Le corps est tombé. Bellan allait d'arbre en arbre, elle s'est approché du chevalier suivant. Elle a mis l'arc sur son dos et a sorti ses dagues. Elle marchait silencieusement, pas après pas, quand elle se trouvait près de lui, elle a enfoncé une dague sous le bras, l'autre sous le casque. Le corps tremblait un court instant, elle l'a posé par terre.

Malheureusement, ils ont vite détruit les cibles seules et ont du s'occuper des groupes.

Bellan a coupé la gorge d'un chevalier écarlate et a frappé le heaume de l'autre avec son épée. Cela lui a donné une seconde pour carter le troisième ennemi, elle a rebondi sur lui et a enfoncé son épée dans son cou. Le chevalier est tombé.

Et soudain elle le vit arriver, elle n'avait encore jamais vu combattre de cette façon. Il était champion de la Lame d'Ebène. Un jeune orc à la cicatrice qui lui traversait l'œil, laissant ce dernier pourtant intact. Il a violemment décapité un ennemi, puis a arraché le bras de l'autre, la vision était macabre. Il était rage, colère, violence, force et barbarie. Et pourtant elle ne pouvait détourner son regard. Un chevalier écarlate s'est jeta sur elle, au dernier moment il a pris l'elfe par le bras en la tirant derrière lui et en assénant un grand coup de hache au chevalier.

-Hey, princesse d'Azeroth, réveille toi. –il sourit en faisant apparaitre ses crocs blancs. Il l'a lâché et est part devant.

Epée dans la main, elle continuait.

Chaque baliste était protégée par trois chevaliers, qui, ne se doutant pas du danger, buvaient de la bière en racontant des blagues frivoles. Bellan s'approchait furtivement de la baliste. Elle calculait ses chances, en élaborant une stratégie. Elle a sorti une flèche de son carquois et a visé le gros cou. Les chevaliers étaient souls, mais pas assez pour être ralentis. En lui assénant un coup de pied au visage elle a fait tomber le premier, quand il essayait de l'atteindre. Elle a sauté sur le côté. Un autre a frappé du demi-tour, Bellan a sorti sa main et chuchota une incantation. L'herbe et les fleurs autour du chevalier ont commencé à pourrir, il a fait tomber son épée, a retiré son casque et a commencé à se gratter le visage qui s'effritait entre ses mains. Bientôt il n'était qu'un tas de cendres. Mais Bellan ne pouvait pas admirer son œuvre, elle a senti un coup sur le bras, elle s'est penché, mais pas assez, elle a reçu un autre coup sur la tempe, la force a fait vibrer le heaume qui l'a étourdi. Non, l'attaque ne venait pas du même côté. Elle a attrapé l'homme par le bras, son armure a commencé à geler. Le chevalier a frappé d'en haut, elle a fermé les yeux et a paré, si fortement que l'homme est tombé en arrière vers la baliste, il a reçu un coup final dans le cou. Elle a approché la figure de glace et l'a détruit en mille morceaux. Elle s'est mis dos contre la baliste, à côté du cadavre et a enlevé son casque, elle continuait à avoir l'impression qu'il vibrait dans ses mains. Elle s'est essuyé le front avec le dessus du gant en regardant autour d'elle. C'était la dernière baliste. Bellan a renversé de l'huile sur la machine et le corps et l'a enflammé. Elle a appelé sa monture et est partie en galopant vers le Fort d'Ebène.


	7. Archives

Nos héros tentent de retrouver des indices, qui pourraient les aider à retrouver leur mémoire.

* * *

Ils atterrirent sur la terrasse du Fort d'Ebène, visages maculés de sang. Un gardien reprouvé des griffons les a regardés et rigola quand Mov'Jin, en léchant le sang sur son visage, lui donna les rênes de sa monture. Ils étaient fatigués, sales, absolument pas présentables au roi. Bellan et Irdii se sont dirigées vers leur chambre, ou l'elfe jeta le lourd équipement dans un coin de la pièce et tomba sur son lit, en se recroquevillant en boule.

-Il n'y a pas de temps pour dormir. –dit Irdii, en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-Nous n'avons pas dormi depuis, depuis, je ne sais même pas quand j'ai dormi la dernière fois! –gémit-elle, en cachant sa tête dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir le Roi Liche. Ses dernières décisions militaires ont fait, que dans le peu qui restait de l'humanité de ses chevaliers, naquit une incertitude. Les quêtes mèneraient souvent à la mort, beaucoup n'étaient pas rentrés. Quel était son but ? Tuer tous ses chevaliers ?

-Nous sommes des chevaliers de la mort, nous n'avons pas besoin de dormir. –la draeneï essayait de s'en persuader elle-même. Ils avaient mérité du repos, mais le Roi Liche n'était pas patient.

Nùmiel entra, en ouvrant largement la porte de la chambre, propre et coiffé, suivit de Mov'Jin, débarbouillé.

-Anar'alah[1]! Quel éclat vient de me frapper ! –lança l'elfe, en s'asseyant sur une chaise. –Cela se voit de loin que nous allons voir le roi. Je vois en vous toute cette envie et tous ces efforts que vous avez mis pour l'enchanter.

-Si nous y allions propres il pourrait penser que c'était trop facile… –Irdii sourit à Bellan. -Dites, vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu bizarre ? Je veux dire, depuis quelques temps notre bien-aimé roi nous envoie faire des quêtes, qui sont presque impossibles à accomplir.

-Parce que nous sommes les meilleurs ! –dit le troll, en faisant un geste victorieux.

-Non, il y a autre chose. Vous vous souvenez de ce tauren et cet elfe de la nuit qui nous ont « accueillis » ? Ils les ont envoyés récupérer des plans secrets de la Croisade Ecarlate et ils ne sont pas revenus. Et on ne peut pas dire qu'ils étaient faibles.

-On n'envoie pas une vache pour voler des plans secrets. –s'offusqua Nùmiel. –Qui a déjà vu un voleur de deux mètres et demi ? Encore si c'était un troll, je pourrais comprendre, ils ont une capacité naturelle à disparaître dans les ténèbres…

-Tu insinue que la taille est un problème ? –demanda Irdii en se levant et redressant. – Sale petit...

-Non, -il ria- mais cela ne m'étonne pas qu'ils ne soient pas rentrés. De toute façon, je ne pleurerai pas sur leur tombeau. Ha, je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'ils n'étaient pas rentrés, c'est si bien et si calme sans eux…

Le plafond à caissons était suspendu à plusieurs mètres au-dessus des visiteurs, qui devenaient de plus en plus petits, dans la magnificence de la salle du trône. Les murs sombres étaient couverts de givre, les torches leur donnaient un ton bleu. Sur les colonnes porteuses étaient sculptés des cranes, les symboles des Chevaliers de la Mort. Sous le plafond pendaient des drapeaux avec les armoiries de l'ordre, flottant légèrement dans le courant froid. Au bout de la salle s'en trouvait une autre, ronde, au milieu de laquelle, sur le sol en marbre noir était posé un trône bâti d'os et d'épées, couronné par le crâne d'un bouc. Sur le trône était assis, les genoux écartés, épée dans la main et heaume sur la tête le Prince des Ténèbres, le maître et seigneur du Fléau, le Roi Liche. Généralissime Darion Mograine se tenait à sa droite, Seigneur Thassarian et Seigneur Koltira Tissemort à sa gauche. Bellan, Irdii, Dsh, Mov'Jin et Nùmiel ont salué leur maître en enlevant leur casques et les posant devant eux. Le Prince des Ténèbres a désigné la jeune elfe en se levant.

-A genoux, champion. –dit le roi, en attrapant son casque par les cornes. -Je place ce heaume sur votre tête pour rendre votre visage terrifiant. Tous ceux, qui oseront lever les yeux sur votre visage sombre sauront que la mort arrive. Ne laissez personne se dresser fièrement devant votre roi, sans qu'il ait à subir votre courroux sans merci, Bellan.

Le Roi Liche s'éloigna d'elle d'un pas et interrompit son monologue.

-Levez-vous, et montrez-moi votre bras gauche. –obéissants, ils enlevèrent leur gants et tirèrent leur bras en avant. Le roi Liche attrapa l'avant-bras de Bellan, sa peau a commencé à siffler. Il l'a enfin lâché. Sur la peau apparurent des signes argentés. Le roi a répété l'action sur chaque chevalier.

-Grâce à ces runes, vous pourrez entrer dans les archives. Mais, je ne vous garantis pas que vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez.

Chaque chevalier a remis son gant.

-Il ne reste qu'une seule chose. La chapelle de l'Espoir de Lumière. –reprit le roi. - L'enclave Écarlate n'existe plus. Nous nous occuperons de ce qui reste de la Croisade en Norfendre. Nous tournons désormais tous nos efforts vers la chapelle de l'Espoir de Lumière. L'existence de cet affront à votre maître ne peut plus être tolérée ! J'ai donné mon ordre final. Le commandant du Fléau Thalanor vous attend le troisième jour au lever du soleil, près de la scierie de Browman. Allez au nord-ouest, en traversant la caverne, en passant par la clairière Nocive et prenez le chemin menant hors de la clairière vers la scierie. Ne me décevez pas.

Le Roi Liche se retourna et s'assit à nouveau sur son trône. Tous les cinq se sont prosternés devant et sont partis de la salle du trône. Quand ils étaient un étage plus bas, Nùmiel s'est arrêté.

-Je sais pas ce que vous voulez faire, mais moi je vais aux Archives. –il avait comme d'habitude son air désintéressé, mais ils savaient combien il était excité. Ils se sont regardé.

-Tu en es sûr ?-demanda Bellan, pas convaincue. –Et si c'était un test ?

-Allez, vient sœurette. –dit Nùmiel, en prenant Bellan par le bras.

Les archives se trouvaient sur l'étage le plus bas. Irdii a poussé la porte et ils ont aperçu une salle, longue de plusieurs centaines de pieds, et plus peut-être, ils n'en voyaient pas la fin. Des grandes étagères atteignaient le plafond, sur chacune d'entre elles étaient posés des dizaines des coffres, grands et petits, marqués de runes.

-Nous devrions être tous à côté. –suggéra la draeneï.

Ils ont commencé à chercher. Dans ces coffres étaient enfermés leurs anciennes vies. Leur contenu était la clé de leur âmes. Tous voulait retrouver, ne serait-ce qu'un fragment de cette âme, par curiosité, pour retrouver la mémoire, pour résoudre certains secrets, comme celui qui empêchait Bellan de dormir. Pourquoi le Roi Liche s'intéressait tellement à Bellan, pourquoi il l'a laissé vivre ? A quoi elle lui était nécessaire ? Le contenu du coffre pourrait y répondre.

-Voilà ! J'ai trouvé ! –cria Mov'Jin en attrapant son coffre et le regardant de près.

-Han ! Je le savais ! –cria Irdii contente. Elle a ouvert son coffre et montra tout le monde une lame étincelante au manche doré. –Palladin ! Quelqu'un a déjà vu une belle épée comme celle-ci ?

Mov'Jin sorti de son coffre un arc sculpté, il avait été chasseur. Nùmiel a sorti du sien deux dagues de voleur. Seulement Bellan n'avait rien sorti de son coffre, elle le fixait en silence. Ses compagnons la regardaient avec un air interrogatif. Elle les a enfin regardé en leur montrant le contenu.

Rien. Vide. Aucune arme, aucun document. Il n'y avait absolument rien. Les sourires ont quittés les visages, ils se sont sentis gênés.

-Il n'y a rien. –elle dit silencieusement, n'y croyant pas. –Pourquoi il n'y a rien... ?

-Peut-être que tu as pris le mauvais coffre. –Mov'Jin l'a regardé avec de la compassion dans les yeux.

-Non, ce sont mes runes… Et il n'y a rien. Rien ! –elle cria, jetant le coffre contre le mur, les bouts de bois ont été projetés dans tous les sens. Un silence lourd s'est installé.

-Pourquoi ? –elle demanda lentement.

Seul Dsh n'avait pas encore ouvert son coffre, il observait la réaction de l'elfe. Il a enfin reposé son coffre sur l'étagère et a croisé les mains.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?-elle siffla, mais il y avait de la tristesse dans ses yeux.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir qui j'étais. Il me suffit de savoir qui je suis.

Tout le monde a regardé l'orc, qui se tenait appuyé contre le mur. Bellan ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit comme cela. Par pitié ? Non. Il y avait on intérêt, direct ou indirect, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas de la compassion. Pas venant de lui. Elle attrapa la boîte et l'a ouverte devant lui.

-Je sais, que tu veux savoir, ne fais pas semblant. Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de savoir.

L'orc la fixait dans les yeux pendant un instant, puis, il a baissé le regard sur quatre petits totems. Un silence s'installa à nouveau.

-Peut-être qu'ils n'ont rien trouvé à côté de ton corps ? –proposa le troll.

-Ou peut-être quelqu'un a vidé le coffre avant toi. –dit Dsh, en mettant les totems dans sa poche.

L'elfe lui a jeté un mauvais regard. Mais il avait raison. Il y avait quelque chose, et quelqu'un l'avait pris. Elle sortit des archives rapidement.

-Bellan !

Elle se retourna, pour voir Dsh.

-Quoi ? –elle demanda irritée.

-Non, laisse tomber… -il secoua la tête et passa à côté d'elle.

Même si elle ne l'aimait pas, il avait piqué sa curiosité. Elle l'a rattrapé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? -elle devait bien lever la tête pour lui parler, ce qui l'énervait encore plus.

-Rien d'important.

-Je veux savoir.

Il s'arrêta, en baissant son regard sur elle, ce qui apparemment, l'amusait.

-Oh… Je voulais juste dire, que ça ne devrait pas t'étonner qu'il n'y ait rien dans ton coffre. Il se passent ici des choses assez bizarres.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, t'as pas remarqué les disparitions des chevaliers ? Les supérieurs, dès qu'on leur pose la question, ils évitent le sujet. Je ne leur fait pas confiance, moi. C'est pour ça que je trouvais inutile toute cette idée d'aller aux archives, mieux vaut une poignée de pièces d'or. Ils ne nous diront rien, de ce qui pourrait nous être utile.

-Mais vous avez trouvé vos anciennes armes…

-Et ça nous sert à quoi, à ton avis ? J'en fais quoi avec ces totems ? Et les autres ? La draeneï s'excite avec son épée, alors qu'elle en a une meilleure accrochée à sa ceinture! Perso, ça ne m'a pas ramené ma mémoire. Puis, ça se trouve, ce ne sont même pas nos affaires. –il prit sa respiration, agacé.- Bon, on se voit plus tard, princesse.

Il disparut dans les escaliers.

* * *

[1] Par la lumière !


	8. Le lac

Bellan se posait tant de questions. Elle est entrée dans les archives avec l'espoir de trouver des réponses, elle n'avait trouvé que des questions. Elle marchait lentement déçue et indignée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son passé était enveloppé d'un voile si épais, impossible à transpercer. Mais de l'autre côté, elle ne voulait pas savoir. Comme l'a dit Dsh, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir qui elle était, il lui suffisait de savoir qui elle est. L'arme et l'équipement grinçaient à chaque mouvement. Ses épaules étaient dégonflés, sa tête était baissée et l'éclat bleu de son armure avait terni.

Elle avait décidé de sortir de la forteresse pour un moment, respirer. Elle a galopé sur l'herbe sec, à travers les champs, le village, longtemps, en évitant les humains et tout bâtiment. Elle s'est enfin retrouvé seule entre les arbres, passant à côté des aulnes, des chênes, des pins, des épicéas et des sapins. Elle est descendue du cheval et a décidé de le mener, marchant silencieusement vers le fond de la forêt. Un instant plus tard elle s'est retrouvée sur une clairière avec un lac cristallin, qui semblait demander de s'y baigner.

Elle a enlevé son armure, sa cotte de maille et sa tunique et est entrée dans l'eau turquoise. Elle était agréablement chaude, chauffée par le soleil, elle apaisait les blessures. Bellan se demandait comment la guerre n'avait pas encore tout détruit, comment cette oasis de calme a pu y échapper. Les oiseaux chantaient tranquillement, ne se doutant pas du danger qui habitait si près. Elle a nagé quelques mètres, puis a plongée, en enlevant tout le stress. Un banc de poissons s'est écarté, mais n'est pas partie. Elle nageait en appréciant la faune et flore sous-marine, qui vivait son propre rythme. Puis elle a nagée vers la surface de l'eau, en passant sa main sur ses cheveux et en avançant son visage vers les derniers rayons de soleil. Elle sortait lentement de l'eau en effleurant sa surface de ses doigts. Elle s'est assise sur une pierre, dans le silence, regardant le lac qui devenait aussi plat qu'un miroir. Un vent froid arrivait de l'est, l'elfe a mis sa tunique. Quand elle s'est retournée pour s'assoir à nouveau, elle a failli tomber, en voyant qui se tenait debout sous un arbre. Koltira Tissemort.

-Depuis combien de temps tu es là ? –elle demanda gênée en s'asseyant.

-Depuis assez longtemps. –il répondit avec un petit sourire, en s'approchant et s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Ils regardaient le lac en silence.

-Bravo. –dit enfin Koltira, mettant fin à un silence de mort. –Pour la quête. Le roi est content.

Elle n'a pas répondu, mais s'est seulement contentée de faire un mouvement de tête.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose dans les archives ? –il posait la question, mais semblait déjà connaître la réponse.

-Tout le monde a trouvé quelque chose. Mon coffre était vide. Je ne voulais pas savoir beaucoup, mais même cela je n'ai pas pu trouver.

Il a poussé un soupir, sans faire de commentaire. Le silence caressait leurs visages froids. Il s'est rapproché. Elle sentait son regard sur elle et se sentait gênée, comme à chaque fois qu'il était trop près. Il a pris une de ses mèches auburn entre ses doigts fins et l'a posé derrière son oreille pour voir son visage, puis a attrapé délicatement son poignet. Elle a tressailli sous son toucher. Il regardait les runes argentés gravés sur son avant-bras.

-Tu sais qui.. qui tu étais avant ? –elle demanda silencieusement.

-Je faisais partie de la noblesse à Quel'Thalas. –il commença en caressant les runes. Cela se voyait, les elfes du rang supérieur étaient plus grands et mieux taillés que ceux du statut inférieur. On pouvait le remarquer sur Nùmiel, qui était beaucoup plus petit que Koltira, ais toujours plus grand que les petits elfes gris qui ne faisaient que servir les chevaliers. –J'avais un frère, plus petit, il s'appelait Faltora. Nous sommes morts pendant la Troisième Guerre pendant qu'on protégeaient Quel'Thalas. Il a été tué par une abomination.

-Je suis désolée. –dit-elle en regardant ses traits tristes. Un nez fin et long, pommettes tranchantes, comme si elles étaient dessinées, la peau blanche comme un parchemin, à travers laquelle on pouvait voir ses veines bleues. Lèvres fines, d'un rose très clair, ne montrant aucun sentiment.

-J'ai pris Thassarian en embuscade, j'ai essayé de le convaincre de laisser le Fléau et retourner avec les vivants, mais il ne voulait pas m'entendre. Il m'a laissé vivre jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre. Malheureusement le lendemain nous nous sommes rencontrés et il m'a tué au duel, puis je suis devenu l'un d'eux.

-C'est Thassarian qui t'a tué ? –s'écria Bellan avec stupéfaction.

L'elfe a souri en croisant ses doigts avec ceux de Bellan.

-Il est difficile de s'imaginer que maintenant nous sommes comme des frères, quand on pense à cela.

-Mais… Tu l'as simplement accepté ?

-Parce que j'avais un choix ? Bien sûr que c'était difficile. Mon unique frère était mort, ma maison a été pillé et détruit et en plus je devais rejoindre le Fléau, qui en était responsable…

Bellan l'a regardé avec de la compassion.

-A part ton frère, tu avais une famille ?

Elle a remarqué qu'il hésitait de répondre, il hésitait longtemps.

-Non. –il répondit mettant fin à la conversation sur son passé. –Habille toi, il commence à faire froid. –il dit sèchement, en lâchant sa main.

-Nous sommes morts, je ne vais pas tomber malade.

-Nous devons manger, nous saignons, nous respirons, alors nous pouvons aussi tomber malades…. Entre autres. Habille toi.

Il l'a approché et lui a mis les épaulières. Elle ne comprenait pas son comportement. Il pouvait être insupportable, surtout pendant les entraînements. Et parfois il pouvait être très agréable.

-Encore une chose…-dit-il en prenant son visage avec ses mais froides, il a approché le sien, elle a légèrement écarté ses lèvres.

Incertains, ils se tenaient débout près du lac, hésitant. Il se regardaient dans les yeux, lisant la moindre information qui pouvait y apparaitre. Il a frôlé sa joue avec son nez, s'approchant lentement, comme s'il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Elle s'est mis sur la pointe des pieds, un frisson est descendu le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Soudain, il a pris ses épaules et s'est écarté.

-Siousxie est revenue. Ne te mets pas sur son chemin, ne fais pas de bêtises.

Bellan ne pouvait rien répondre. Aucun son n'est sorti de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Puis elle a baissé sa tête et fixa le sol. Il regarda le ciel, en se demandant ce qu'il faisait ici, à cet endroit, avec elle. Il s'est éloigné de quelques pas en lui tournant son dos, pour ne pas pouvoir la regarder. Il désirait être avec elle, la prendre dans ses bras et la tenir près de lui, loin de tout danger. Il ne pouvait pas. C'était incorrect. Mal. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas.

-Siousxie a des très bonnes relations avec notre roi. Même si tu es son champion, il préférera toujours Siousxie.

Bellan a fixé un instant la surface calme du lac.

-C'est elle qui ne devrait pas se mettre sur mon chemin. Personne ne devrait se mettre sur mon chemin.

Elle a appelé sa monture et sans se retourner est partie vers la forteresse.


	9. Le défi de la mort

Le roi Liche entra dans la salle avec Thalanor, en chuchotant. Bellan déposa le livre à côté d'elle et se leva.

-Tu vas où ? –demanda Mov'Jin assis près d'elle.

-Eclaircir quelque chose.

Irdii voulait l'arrêter, mais l'elfe était déjà loin, marchant d'un pas sûr vers le Prince de Ténèbres. Ce dernier s'arrêta quand Bellan l'a salué. D'un mouvement de main il ordonna à Thalanor de partir.

-Viens avec moi. –dit-il, à la surprise de Bellan. –Regarde autour de toi. Admire ce monde qui se meurt. –il montra d'un doigt l'enclave humaine. –Chaque vie se termine à un moment. Et notre quête consiste en ce que nous devons rendre cette fin lente et douloureuse… Que veux-tu ?

-J'étais aux archives.- finit-elle par dire, en regardant l'enclave.-J'ai trouvé mon coffre, mais il n'y avait rien.

Le roi ricana.

-Et tu viens ici pour avoir des explications ? J'ai clairement dit, que je ne garantis pas, que tu trouveras ce que tu recherche.

-Je veux savoir qu'est-ce qu'il y avait.

-Ta volonté ne t'appartient plus. –le roi répondit, un sourire machiavélique décorait ses lèvres cachées sous son heaume. –Tu désires ce que je désire. Tu es ce que je suis. Colère, cruauté, vengeance. Je t'en ai fait don. Je t'ai aussi octroyé l'immortalité, pour que tu fasses ma vengeance. Tu n'es qu'un outil. Et les outils n'ont pas à savoir.

Bellan regarda son roi, se sentant trahie et offensée. Un désir de quitter la forteresse l'a envahi.

-Et les autres ? Eux aussi sont des outils, mais peuvent savoir ?

-Tu permets ? –il demanda en lui proposant son bras. Bellan l'a attrapé involontairement et avec un grand bruit ils se téléportèrent. La tête de l'elfe tourna et l'estomac lui remonta jusqu'à sa gorge. Ils se trouvaient sous la forteresse, au campement.

Des chevaliers de la mort encerclaient un combat. Le Roi Liche entraina l'elfe jusqu'à Olrun, la Mande-guerre.

-Olrun a une quête pour toi, champion. –dit le roi, et avec un fracas égal au précédent, disparut.

La valkyrie regarda la petite elfe.

-Le défi de la mort est né de la victoire du roi-liche sur Illidan Hurlorage au cœur des terres gelées, le défi de la mort est un rite de passage que tous les chevaliers de la mort doivent subir. Cherchez d'autres chevaliers de la mort d'Achérus et défiez-les en duel. Ils doivent accepter et se battre jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un vainqueur ! Allez, Bellan ! Victoire au Fléau ! Gloire au roi-liche !

Bellan se retourna vers les chevaliers qui combattaient, pour voir qui va-t-elle combattre. Elle parcourut les visages de ses yeux, se demandant qui va-t-elle choisir. Elle approcha une petite sin'dorei et la provoqua en duel. La sin'dorei, stupéfaite regarda autour d'elle. L'armure indiquait que Bellan était champion. Cette armure plus légère permettait de se déplacer plus rapidement et plus facilement. Elle ne pouvait pas décliner, même si elle savait comment le combat allait se terminer.

Accompagnées par des ovations, elles se mirent face à face et dégainèrent les épées. Bellan permit à l'elfe de frapper en premier, faire une première faute. Elle frappa d'en haut, comme un vrai chevalier. Bellan para avec force, en rejetant son épée et frappa par la droite. Si la sin'dorei n'avait pas porté une pleine armure de plaques, elle aurait été coupée en deux. Elle tomba. Bellan ne pensait pas que ce serait si facile. Les chevaliers étaient amusés par la facilité avec laquelle Bellan termina le combat. Encore deux, pensa-t-elle.

Cette fois si elle décida de provoquer en duel un humain. Il approcha Bellan avec une mine courageuse et frappa. Il coupa rapidement, elle para et coupa d'en haut. Elle évita le prochain coup dans une pirouette. Elle le surprit par derrière. Elle lui donna un coup de pied agile, mais puissant en bas de la tête. Le chevalier tomba à genoux, tête dans la boue.

Bellan entendit une vague d'applaudissements. Thassarian la regardait d'en haut. Soudain, elle entendit une vois bien connue.

-Je te provoque en duel. –chassant la foule de chevaliers, Dsh vint au milieu de l'arène improvisée. Bellan avala la salive, se souvenant de la facilité avec laquelle il arracha le bras de son adversaire sur le champ de bataille.

Elle lui fit un signe de tête et ils dégainèrent. Il sourit en montrant ses dents aiguisées. La marche de Bellan, étonnamment légère devint une course. Dsh para sans aucune difficulté. Bellan sauta au-dessus de la lame sifflante, en le frappant du côté de la tête avec son gant renforcé des piquants sur les phalanges. Elle l'avait énervé. Elle évita un nouveau coup et donna un coup de pied à la tête. Faute. Il l'attrapa par la jambe et la jeta comme une poupée de chiffon contre un arbre. L'orc remercia le public avec un geste victorieux. Mais Bellan n'allait pas se laisser vaincre. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser gagner. Elle se souleva, rapidement, mais avec difficulté. Faisant des ronds avec le bout de sa lame, elle leva sa main gauche et gela son épée. Il rit, encore une fois et frappa encore. Il l'attrapa par le bras et le tordit jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie. Elle tomba.

Bellan entra fatiguée dans la chambre. Elle y trouva Irdii assise sur son lit, la tête entre les mains, maculée de boue et de sang.

-Oh, salut… -dit silencieusement la draeneï.

-Où étais-tu ? –demanda l'elfe.

-Ah, une petite quête de Thalanor… Je suis allée au village montrer aux villageois que les chevaliers de la mort ne rigolent pas… Je ne te raconte pas comment ils se sont jetés sur moi avec des fourches. Donc j'ai dû leur montrer à ces bâtards que les chevaliers de la mort ne rigolent pas.

-Moi, j'ai été battue par Dsh. Oui, je devais battre en duel trois chevaliers. J'ai gagné deux duels, mais après il s'est p*tain emmené.

-Pourquoi ?

-Si je le savais…

Bellan se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Elle mit son pantalon, sa tunique et est sorite silencieusement de la chambre, sans réveiller la draeneï. Elle marchait silencieusement, ne dérangeant pas le doux silence de la forteresse. Lentement elle s'enfonçait dans le labyrinthe des couloirs sombres, montait les escaliers, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive sur le toit. Le ciel était plein d'étoiles, qui brillaient comme des diamants, éclairant toute la vallée. Elle marchait devant elle, ne se posant aucune question, profitant simplement de la nuit, sans remarquer qu'elle marchait sur un orc assis. Dsh fumait une cigarette roulée. Quand elle l'avait remarqué, il était trop tard.

-Une balade nocturne ? –demanda-t-il en inspirant.

-Je ne faisais que passer par là. –elle coupa en se retournant, mais il l'attrapa par les poignets et plaqua brutalement contre le sol. Elle se débattait, criant, en essayant de se libérer, mais elle ne pouvait pas concurrencer avec la force ni le poids de l'orc.

-La ferme.-dit-il en la frappant du dessus de la main et en déchirant sa tunique.

Sa peur se transforma en colère. Ses yeux foncèrent jusqu'au plus profond des noirs, ses veines rouges apparurent sous sa peau blanche. L'orc ne cria pas, mais s'écarta quand un ombre noir commença par l'envelopper avec ses tentacules, il senti sa peau brûler. Au moment même où l'orc lâcha l'elfe, Bellan paraissait redevenir elle-même. Ses yeux émeraude scintillèrent d'un éclat naturel pour les elfes, l'ombre disparut. Elle ne se posa pas de question sur ce qui s'était passé, mais courut vers les escaliers menant à l'intérieur de la forteresse, sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive dans la chambre.

Irdii n'était pas là, tant mieux, elle ne voulait pas justifier son état. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, en sanglotant, en enlevant sa tunique déchirée et la lançant dans un coin, à côté de l'armure.


	10. L'évasion

_Chapitre clé, je pense, quelque chose se termine, quelque chose commence. Je propose pour l'accompagner Starvation – Thomas Bergersen, __ /xT_lO7CYWnA__ . __J'espère qu'il va vous plaire : ENJOY ! _

_PS : désolé pour l'attente._

-Plus vite ! –cria Koltira. –Tes jambes ! Utilise tes jambes !

Koltira coupa entre l'épaulière et le plastron de l'armure. Bellan s'est rétracté dans une pirouette en frappant court. Koltira était toujours incomparablement plus rapide et plus agile. Elle l'avait surpris, frappa, mais le bras ne voulait pas lui obéir. Elle jeta l'épée, enleva le heaume et le jeta dans un coin en partant à quelques mètres. Elle aurait préféré, que les Valkyries l'emportent à Walhalla. Elle aurait préféré que les paysans brûlent son corps, ou lui coupent la tête. Même l'enfer aurait été mieux que le Fort d'Ebène, sauf si…. L'enfer était ici.

Koltira s'approcha d'elle silencieusement et pris son menton avec ses deux doigts. Un grand bleu couvrait son œil, la peau était coupée sur sa joue.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? –demanda-t-il en approchant son visage.

-Ca s'est passé hier, pendant le duel, je suis tombée.

-Tu n'est pas tombée sur le visage. –dit-il en se mordant la langue.

-Tu n'y étais pas, comment tu peux savoir ?

-C'est cet orc ? –demanda-t-il furieux- Non, ne réponds pas, je sais que c'est lui.

-Et toi ? –elle l'interrompit- Qui es-tu pour tout savoir et tout contrôler ? Tu n'as aucun droit. Garde ton nez dans tes affaires.

Bellan attrapa son épée et sortit dans salle en claquant la porte. Elle descendit les escaliers énervée, le son de ses pas armés rebondissait contre le mur froid. Elle se trouva au centre de la forteresse.

Soudain, elle entendit cette voix grinçante, qui pourrait réveiller un mort. Elle vit cette silhouette fine, aux cheveux bancs qui tombaient sur les épaules, qu'elle a vu la dernière fois tel un démon dans sa chambre. Siousxie criait sur des nouvelles recrues. Banshee sentit le regard posé sur elle et se retourna. Bellan était là, de l'autre côté de l'arène, entière et en bonne santé. Et vivante. Siousxie courba ses lèvres, mais ne bougea pas. Les deux elfes se fixaient. La rage de Siousxie était palpable, son aura vira du blanc au gris. Le jeune chevalier profita du moment pour partir le plus loin possible. Bellan, tremblant, a dégainé et commença à aller vers son ennemie. Banshee sourit, sortit son épée et entra dans l'arène en faisant des ronds avec le bout de son épée. Elle se sondaient, Siousxie amusée par le fait que Bellan soit tombée dans son piège. Ça allait être rapide.

Lentement, le public s'est approché vers l'arène. Siousxie frappa la première, comme un scorpion, piqua d'en haut, avec verve, avec force. Bellan esquiva, sans parer, elle frappa par le côté. Le crissement du métal s'est propagé dans la grande salle. La force du coup éloigna Bellan de quelques centimètres, elle l'attendait. Elle sauta légèrement au-dessus de Siousxie, atterrit derrière elle, mais la banshee était rapide, le coup tomba de la gauche cette fois-ci. Elle l'énerva. Siousxie coupa amplement, par la droite, par une légère feinte, changeant le rythme. Banshee frappa avec force, faisant tomber l'elfe en arrière.

-Fiiin de la partiee. –siffla la banshee en tirant son bras devant elle, son adversaire commença à léviter, l'épée tomba avec fracas par terre, l'elfe essayait de se libérer de l'étreinte invisible, qui serrait son cou, mais la force invisible était invulnérable.

Le coup arriva de derrière. Une lame verte frappa Siousxie dans le dos, comme une foudre, banshee cria de douleur. Koltira barra le passage à la banshee se posant entre les deux elfes.

-Laisssssse moi passsser, Tissemort. Je lui donnerai ce qu'elle mérite.

Le chevalier ne bougea pas. Ce combat ne pouvait se terminer que par la mort. Bellan leva la tête en voyant qui était son sauveur. Elle attrapa son épée.

Siousxie sauta sur Koltira, frappant au-dessus de la hanche. Le sang gicla, mais ne l'a pas arrêté. Il frappait fort, en éloignant la banshee de la petite elfe, malgré le nouveau trait de sang qui coula de son bras.

Bellan sentit la rage l'envahir. Elle tremblait de colère. Elle était en colère pour sa faiblesse. Un voie noir lui est soudainement tombé sur les yeux. Elle se leva, hypnotisée et sauta vers Siousxie, barrant le passage à Koltira. L'ombre noir jaillit de sa poitrine et heurta la banshee. Le public émit un cri de stupeur.

Bellan marchait lentement, attrapa la banshee par la gorge et traina derrière elle. Ses yeux sont devenus plus noirs que la nuit, l'ombre entraina la banshee pour la frapper contre le plafond et contre le sol, puis commença à danser autour des deux elfes. La banshee lévitait, les bras écartés.

-Arrête, Bellan !-cria Koltira, en essayant d'atteindre les deux elfes.

L'ombre tomba. Bellan sourit sombrement. Un silence anormal est tombé.

-Tu ne m'arrêteras pas.

L'ombre apparut à nouveau, dans un sifflement et vacarme incroyable, attrapant Siousxie par les bras, les jambes et la tête. Le cri de la banshee que l'ombre mettait en pièce était insupportable. Elle pleurait et demandait pitié.

-Je te montrerai autant de pitié que toi tu m'as montré. –dit Bellan silencieusement.

Le sang jaillit. Les organes se sont envolées. Tout le monde, même les plus braves chevaliers commencèrent à partir se cacher, quand l'ombre commença à envahir la salle.

Koltira courra vers la petite elfe hypnotisée, l'attrapa et l'attira vers la terre. L'ombre se répandait plus loin et attrapait les chevaliers, qui ont pu blesser Bellan.

-Pardonne moi. –dit-il silencieusement, embrassa son front et la frappa avec son gant. –L'ombre disparut. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et le regarda. Irdii, Mov'Jin approchèrent en courant, Dsh et Nùmiel derrière eux.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? –demanda la draeneï.

-Magie noire. –dit Mov'Jin.- C'est le mal.

Soudain, la voix de Roi Liche a résonné dans leur tête en leur glaçant le sang.

-SIOUSXIEE ! ELLE A TUE MA SIOUSXIE ! Trouvez les, apporter moi Bellan et tuez les autres ! TUEZ6LES TOUS !

Ils se sont regardés. Les chevaliers de la mort se tenaient les oreilles, mais certains dégainèrent déjà leur épées et marchaient vers eux. Koltira prit Bellan sur son épaule.

-Courez !

Les chevaliers de la mort hypnotisés se sont jetés derrière eux. Ils couraient, sans s'arrêter. Toute la forteresse les pourchassait. Thassarian tomba sur les fugitifs. Koltira jeta à son frère un regard plein de pitié.

-Dernière étage. Il y a quatre hippogriffes.

-On n'aura pas le temps pour les atteindre.

-Je les ralentirai.

Thassarian tira ses mains devant lui. Un mur de glace commença à se former, bloquant le couloir. Ils ne regardaient pas en arrière. Le Fort d'Ebène pouvait devenir pour eux un cimetière d'Ebène. Les escaliers semblaient être infinis. Ils se trouvèrent enfin sur le toit, sur lequel effectivement se trouvaient quatre hippogriffes. Koltira posa Bellan sur l'un d'eux.

-Plus vite ! Montez ! Bellan a besoin de quelqu'un derrière elle.

Nùmiel s'est assis sur son hippogriffe, en les attachant tous les deux.

-Et toi ? Tu ne peux pas rester ici !

-Il n'y a pas assez d'hippogriffes. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'arrivera rien. –dit-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains, et déposant un baiser sur son front. Il détacha une bourse de cuir de sa ceinture et la donna à Nùmiel. –Je te retrouverai.

Les cris des chevaliers de la mort approchaient. Koltira chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de l'hippogriffe, qui décolla à pleine vitesse, les trois autres derrière lui.

-Koltira ! –cria l'elfe, Nùmiel l'a retenu, pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

Quand les hippogriffes tournaient, ils regardèrent comment une vague de chevaliers de la mort ont envahi le toit et entouré l'elfe qui déposait ses armes. Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Bellan.

-C'est de ma faute… Tout est de ma faute… -elle chuchota.

-C'est pas de ta faute, sœurette. Cette vieille pute méritait ce que tu lui as fait.


	11. Caer Darrow

Hello !

Excusez-moi pour cette attente interminable ! J'espère que ce dixième chapitre, un peu plus long que les autres, va vous plaire... Et désolé pour les éventuelles fautes, je vais essayer de les corriger dans la semaine :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les hippogriffes volaient à une vitesse pharamineuse. En dessous, le paysage des Malterres de l'est était brûlé et dévasté. Le mal a infiltré ces terres, rien ne pouvait y survivre. Les arbres pourrissaient, mangées par des larves géantes. Même l'eau semblait être empoisonnée. Et en plus cette pluie incessante, qui pénétrait jusqu'à l'os.

-A ton avis, où est-ce qu'ils nous mènent ? –demanda Nùmiel tranquillement à Bellan, assise devant lui.

-Je n'en sais rien. –marmonna la fille, s'accrochant à l'animal. Elle ferma les yeux, avec l'espoir, qu'au moment de les rouvrir elle se trouvera à nouveau au Fort d'Ebène, dans son lit inconfortable, mais chaud, qu'elle entendra dans une seconde les cris de Thalanor, courant dans les couloirs de la forteresse. Mais il n'en était rien. Elle sentait toujours l'odeur immonde du soufre et de putridité, pendant qu'ils volaient dans la brume. Aucun d'eux ne s'est encore aventuré si loin. Ils venaient de passer près d'un lac bouillant, d'un village, qui n'était désormais plus que poussière, les habitants ont été transformés en esclaves du Fléau. Les hippogriffes ont pris de la hauteur, contournant une tour solitaire. Le sol avait disparu, noyé dans la brume empoisonnée.

Soudain, ils ont aperçu les premiers rayons de soleil. En dessous, les montagnes s'étaient couvertes d'herbe verte, la pluie avait cessé. Les hippogriffes se sont violemment mises à atterrir, près d'un grand lac.

Lentement, chacun est descendu de l'animal, en se dégourdissant les jambes. Les monstres, l'un après l'autre ont rapidement décollé et ont disparu dans les nuages.

-Bien. Ils auraient pu nous faire descendre près d'une ville ou quelque chose … -râla Irdii.

-Je ne vois rien. Tu vois quelque chose de l'autre côté, Bellan ? –demanda Nùmiel. L'elfe regarda au loin, en s'approchant du bord de l'eau.

-Non. Trop de brouillard.

Mov'Jin mesura le vent, observa la mousse.

-L'ouest c'est par là-bas. –il montra du doigt devant lui. –Nous suivrons la rive, vers l'ouest.

Personne n'a contesté l'avis de l'ancien chasseur, tous l'ont suivi. Le ciel s'assombrissant et leurs armures étaient humides, ce qui les ralentissait. Ils n'avaient aucunes provisions, même si dans le lac il y avait des poissons, Bellan n'était pas sûre s'ils étaient comestibles. Elle était exténuée par ce qui s'était passé. Elle était exaspérée, car s'était à cause d'elle, que ses compagnons étaient en exil. Ils ont dû fuir le Fort d'Ebène, leur seule maison, ils n'avaient désormais plus rien.

Dsh a ralenti, pour se rapprocher près de l'elfe. Elle l'a regardé avec colère, se rappelant de la façon dont il l'avait traité. Elle se demandait s'il allait dire quelque chose, mais il marchait dans un silence absolu. En fait, elle ne l'avait jamais vu de près. Il était véritablement grand, mais pas aussi imposant qu'elle croyait. Il était élancé et très jeune. Elle se demandait quel âge il avait et comment est-il mort. Il sourit sentant le regard de l'elfe sur lui. Elle a tourné la tête et trébucha. Le terrain était disparate et était devenu très raide. Bellan glissa soudainement, mais Dsh la rattrapa par la main et l'attira près de lui.

-Tout va bien ? –cria Irdii, tout le monde s'est arrêté, en entendant le bruit des pierres, qui tombaient dans l'eau.

-Oui, oui. –les rassura l'orc. Mov'Jin lui fit un signe de tête et continua de marcher.

-Fais attention... –dit Dsh, tenant l'elfe fermement. Un peu désorienté, Bellan s'est enfin retiré de son étreinte.

-Je vais m'en sortir toute seule. –marmonna l'elfe, le laissant derrière elle.

-La prochaine fois je te laisserai tomber dedans. –grogna l'orc. Il n'a plus essayé de la rattraper.

-J'espère qu'on va trouver une grotte pour la nuit. –s'est dit Irdii, mais tout le monde a entendu.

-Il n'y a pas de grottes dans cette région. –répondit le troll.

-Où est-ce qu'on va dormir alors ? –demanda la draeneï, sans se demander d'où le troll savait qu'il n'y avait pas de grottes dans cette région.

-Sous le ciel étoilé. –le troll montra le ciel embrumé. –Je doute que ce soit dangereux par ici.

Irdii grimaça, mais a laissé tomber. Troll s'est baptisé leader de l'équipe. Bellan ne connaissait pas Mov'Jin depuis longtemps, mais elle a conclu qu'il était attentif, stable, bienveillant, mais aussi très têtu.

-Regardez ! –dit Nùmiel. Un pont en pierre leur est apparu. Ils l'ont atteint rapidement.

-Une forteresse. –constata l'orc, rejoignant le troll.

-On y va. On a rien à perdre. Mais soyez vigilants.

Ils ont dégainé leurs épées, en avançant. Des deux côtés des murs il y avait des bannières déchirés des Chevaliers de la Mort. Sous la voûte pendant une cage renfermant une flamme bleue.

Ils avançaient lentement, en observant et écoutant avec attention. Des restes de squelette, couverts des toiles d'araignées, des boites en bois brisées. Au centre de la place intérieures il y avait une fontaine sèche, sur laquelle des bougies étaient allumées.

-Les bougies ont été allumées il y a quelques heures.- chuchota Irdii.

-Cela ne veut pas dire, que celui qui les a allumé n'est plus là. –dit Nùmiel.

Les bâtiments étaient en ruine, mais deux maisons avaient survécu. Le chemin conduisait de la place, vers un niveau supérieur de la forteresse. Epée à la main, Bellan entra dans une maison. Il n'y avait rien à part des os. Elle a rengainé. Elle regarda à l'intérieur d'un tonneau, duquel elle a sorti deux bouteilles.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé ? –demanda Mov'Jin, quand Bellan s'est rapproché de lui. Elle lui montra es bouteilles. Le troll en a ouvert une, la sentit, grimaça.

-On dirait un alcool très fort. Ca va nous servir pour désinfecter les éventuelles blessures.

Ils ont vérifié les bâtiments dans le niveau inférieur, la forteresse semblait vide. Ils ont décidé de s'arrêter dans la forge abandonnée. Mov'Jin, Dsh et Nùmiel sont partis pêcher quelques poissons et Irdii et Bellan ont décidé de ramasser du bois. Quand elles ont apporté les fragments de poutrelles à la forge, elles sont parties à la recherche des objets, qui pourraient leur être utiles.

Elles ont suivi le chemin pour rejoindre la partie supérieure de la forteresse, et elles ont été attaquées par derrière par deux squelettes. L'un s'est agrippé au visage de l'elfe, l'autre a essayé de poignarder la draeneï, mais la dague a répercuté sur l'armure. Elle a rapidement détruit le squelettes et se dirigea vers l'elfe pour l'aider, qui venait de jeter le sort du froid dévorant. Avant qu'elle ne put la rejoindre, l'elfe en avait fini avec le squelette. Dos à dos, elles écoutaient attentivement, pour savoir s'il y en avait d'autres.

-Je crois que c'étaient les deux derniers. –respira la draeneï.

-J'espère.

Près des murs il y avait des statues des chevaliers humains, plus loin, une échelle et une petite cabane. Irdii a cassé le cadenas avec un coup d'épée et comme Bellan était plus petite, elle s'est glissé à l'intérieur à quatre pattes. Au fond, elle a trouvé un bouclier en bois, plus de bouteilles de l'alcool non identifiable, mais aussi deux casseroles, quelques assiettes, et à sa plus grande surprise : de l'eau.

Quand elles sont redescendues avec les mains pleines, leurs compagnons revenaient justement.

Dsh s'est occupé de la cuisine, mais ni Bellan, ni Nùmiel n'étaient sûrs si c'était une bonne décision. Mov'Jin a remercié et a commencé à manger les poissons crus, en entier. Les arrêtes de poissons et les organes ne le dérangeaient pas, au contraire, ils rajoutaient « du goût »…

Ils ont enlevés leurs armures pour qu'elles sèchent. Chacun d'entre eux était content d'un repas chaud. L'orc et le troll observaient les elfes, qui fouillaient leur poissons pour enlever les arrêtes, les yeux et autres éléments, qu'ils ont décidé de ne pas manger et que personne ne les obligera. Quand ils ont commencé à manger, les autres avaient fini. Un silence gênant s'est installé. Enfin, Bellan a décidé de le briser, en posant à côté d'elle le poisson pas fini.

-Je… je voulais m'excuser pour tout. –elle fixait les flammes dansantes, alors que sa voix était brisée. –Tout ça c'est de ma faute… Pardonnez-moi.

Les autres la regardaient sans répondre.

-Ça arrive. –dit finalement Nùmiel, en s'allongeant sur le dos.

-On est une équipe. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. –Irdii sourit, en lui tapotant le bras.

-Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ? –grommela l'orc. –On a failli tous mourir, à cause de toi et de ta magie noire ! C'est ton problème si t'as des idées suicidaires. Ça aurait été même mieux, si l'un deux se réalisait. Mais moi je suis déjà mort une fois, j'ai pas envie de recommencer !

-Je ne… -commença Bellan- Je ne vous voulais pas du mal, tu le sais ! Je juste… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé…

-Alors ce serait mieux si tu découvrais rapidement et commençais à le contrôler, parce que t'est un danger pour nous tous !

Elle le regardait un instant, les lèvres entre-ouvertes.

-Je vais vous débarrasser de ce danger alors.. –elle chuchota. L'elfe prit rapidement son épée et sortit en claquant la porte.

Dsh s'est retourné, en regardant le feu.

-Et maintenant ? –demanda Irdii en se levant.

-Va la chercher. –marmonna Mov'Jin.

L'orc les regarda et rigola.

-Elle reviendra quand elle aura froid. –il répondit en sortant une petite boite de tabac de sa poche. –Elle n'a pas pris son armure. –Il roula rapidement une cigarette et l'alluma.

-Elle ne reviendra pas ! –cria Nùmiel. –Elle s'en veut trop.

-Alors elle ne reviendra pas. Je vais pas pleurer pour ça.

Bellan claqua la porte derrière elle, traversa la place et le pont en courant. Elle tourna à gauche, en remarquant un passage entre les arbres. Elle prit le chemin qui menait vers le haut. Enfin, quand elle se trouva assez loin, elle s'arrêta, dos contre arbre. Elle ferma les yeux et ouvrit tous ses sens. Mais elle n'entendit rien. Aucun oiseau, aucun animal. Elle n'entendit même pas le sifflement du vent. Rien.

Elle s'effondra sur le sol, en respirant lourdement. Dsh avait raison. Elle était un danger pour tout le groupe. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé et ne savait pas le contrôler. Il était mieux qu'elle s'en aille. Et quand elle s'est dit que tout avait commencé à cause de Siousxie. Si elle n'avait pas voulu se venger bêtement… Koltira lui l'avait interdit de s'approcher de la banshee, elle aurait dû l'écouter.

Ses pensée ont été interrompues soudainement, par un bruissement de feuilles et un craquement d'un rameau. Bellan automatiquement dégaina l'épée et s'apprêta à lancer un sort. De derrière les arbres sortit une grande et puissante silhouette.

-Pose ce cure-dent, tu vas te blesser.

Mais l'elfe ne bougea pas.

-Va-t'en. Rejoint les autres.

-Bon, alors attaque, pour qu'on puisse en finir. –dit le jeune orc avec un sourire narquois.

L'elfe le regardait un instant, puis rengaina l'épée et s'assit à nouveau sous l'arbre. Dsh s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Tu comptes rester ici ou revenir ?

-Je pensais, que tu préférerais que je meure… -elle dit lentement, regardant les brins d'herbe.

L'orc s'approcha plus près.

-Je dis rarement ce que je pense vraiment. –il répondit, en tapotant avec deux doigts sur le brassard de l'elfe. Elle voulait s'éloigner de lui, mais il la prit par la main. –Je ne permettrait pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. –il murmura, en essayant de garder une mine insensible, mais il ne pouvait pas réprimer l'envie de caresser le dos de sa main froide avec les bouts de ses doigts.

Il rencontra ses yeux, verts émeraude et tourna rapidement sa tête, comme si l'arbre devant était devenu très intéressant. Le soleil avait presque disparu sous l'horizon et la température avait brusquement baissé.

Bellan était énervée, agacée et se sentait toujours impuissante quand il était là. Son comportement l'irritait. Pourquoi il changeait si rapidement ? C'était une énigme. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle était forte, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. Mais pas maintenant. Maintenant elle était fatiguée et frigorifiée. Elle glissa sa main tremblante dans sa main chaude. Il frissonna.

-On y va ? –demanda-t-il.


	12. Andorhal

Ils marchaient lentement, légèrement éloignés l'un de l'autre. Un silence anormal s'installa. Non pas parce qu'ils ne se parlaient pas. Bellan sentait quelque chose arriver. Elle débloqua son épée, prête à attaquer. Le ciel était noir, la lune et les étoiles avaient disparus. Ils traversèrent le pont, la flamme bleue avait disparu. Dsh jeta un regard inquiet à Bellan et sortit son épée du fourreau. Ils entrèrent dans la forteresse. Comme la flemme, les bougies étaient éteintes.

Bellan se dirigea rapidement vers les forges, mais une fumée bleue commença à l'entourer. Elle recula, terrifiée, Dsh la tira par le bras, en arrière. La fumée se dirigeait vers eux, l'un après l'autre, les spectres apparaissaient, mais dans leurs mains squelettiques ils tenaient des vraies armes.

Les portes des forges se sont ouvertes, Nùmiel sortit, avec son épée dans sa main. A ce moment là, les spectres avaient attaqué. Cinq d'entre-eux se jeta sur lui, en essayant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Avec le troll et la draeneï, ils repoussaient les monstres pour fermer la porte. Les autres spectres s'étaient jetés sur les deux chevaliers. Bellan sentit rapidement combien les lames des spectres étaient tranchantes. Elle frappa de demi-tour, mais oublia qu'elle n'avait plus d'armure. Dsh était rapide et frappait avec une grande précision, mais à chaque spectre détruit, deux autres apparaissaient. Ils étaient indestructibles, c'était comme combattre le vent. Impossible.

-Ils sont trop nombreux ! –cria Irdii, les yeux écarquillés.

-Cours ! Dans l'autre bâtiment ! -ordonna Dsh à Bellan, en essayant de faire reculer les spectres, au moins quelques mètres. Soudainement, l'un d'eux est apparu devant le nez de l'elfe, en frappant d'en haut, Dsh la poussa, vacilla, mais ne fit pas tomber son épée. Il combattait, visage trempée dans le sang.

Bellan se concentra et lança une boule de feu vers les spectres, qui se sont éloignées dans un cri strident. Ils ont couru jusqu'au bâtiment vide et ont bloqué la porte, en la couvrant d'une couche de glace et l'armoire.

Dsh tomba sur le sol, en s'appuyant sur la cheminée. Bellan s'agenouilla près de lui. Une grande coupure, saignant abondamment, coupait son œil et sa joue. Elle devait garder son calme, mais n'y arrivait pas en entendant les cris des spectres, qui essayaient d'enfoncer la porte. L'elfe regarda dans le tonneau, en cherchant quelque chose, qui pourrait arrêter son sang. Elle est revenue vers lui avec une bouteille d'alcool.

Bellan retira sa cotte de maille et déchira le bas de sa tunique en longues bandes, elle en utilisa une pour nettoyer le visage de l'orc.

-Tu as de la chance, ni l'œil ni la paupière n'ont été touchées, et la blessure est assez fine. –dit elle, en arrosant une autre bande avec de l'alcool- Ca va faire mal.

Quand elle le toucha, l'orc la repoussa.

-Si je ne le fais pas, la blessure va s'infecter et là tu vas sûrement perdre ton œil !

Il la regarda, puis acquiesça, en s'appuyant contre la cheminée. L'elfe essuyait la blessure avec attention, elle était profonde et il fallait la recoudre au plus vite. Et donc trouver une ville et un apothicaire.

L'orc arrêta finalement de saigner, quand l'elfe avait couvert la blessure d'un bandage très provisoire. Les cris des spectres s'étaient enfin calmés et le silence s'est installé. Bellan enleva son plastron pour qu'il puisse mieux respirer. C'était une vraie mauvaise habitude. Elle s'assit près de lui en soupirant. Il était de plus en plus faible.

-Je t'interdis de mourir. –lâcha-t-elle. Il était dégoutant, ouais, comme tous les orques. Grand ou petit, vieux ou jeune. Et en plus il avait un sale caractère. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir, quand même. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, sinon cela serait de sa faute et elle ne voulait pas trainer encore un mort derrière elle.

-Je ne mourrai pas. –chuchota-t-il, en caressant son épaule du bout des doigts. Son toucher la surpris, repoussait, mais elle ne le montra pas.

Bellan ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle regarda le plafond, à travers lesquels elle pouvait apercevoir les premiers rayons de soleil. Puis elle baissa son regard sur l'orc, qui, blanc comme la neige, ne respirait plus. Elle le secoua légèrement, mais aucune réponse. Malgré elle, ses yeux se sont remplis de larmes. Non pas, parce qu'elle était triste pour lui, mais pour elle. Elle était responsable de sa mort. De toutes ces morts… Quelles morts ? Siousxie, Dsh, mais les autres ? Elle savait qu'il y en avait d'autres, sans pouvoir leur donner des noms…

-Pourquoi tu pleures, petite elfe ? –Dsh glissa ses doigts gelés dans les boucles auburn de l'elfe. –Arrête, quelqu'un risquerait de te voir, et là, ce serait trop la honte.

La douleur s'atténuait, quand il sentait ses petites mains sur son torse. Elle était si fragile et délicate. C'est lui qui devrait s'occuper d'elle. Mais soudainement, elle se leva et s'habilla, puis a ouvert la porte, après l'avoir débloqué.

Nùmiel est sorti de la forge en courant vers l'orc. Dès qu'il vit la blessure, il n'avait pas besoin de dire ce qu'il pensait. Toutes ses pensées s'étaient reflétées sur son visage. S'il était vivant, elle aurait peut-être pu guérir seule, mais là, il lui fallait des médicaments et un bon apothicaire.

-Et toi, tu n'as rien ? –demanda Irdii inquiète. Bellan la rassura d'un signe de tête.

Sans manger, ils se mirent en chemin. Ils n'avaient pas de carte et ne connaissaient pas la région. En bas de la forteresse il y avait un petit port, le lac devait avoir un point de sortie alors. Ils marchaient sous la direction du troll, qui, seul arrivait à reconnaitre les directions. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la rivière.

-Et maintenant ?

-On va traverser. –décida Mov'Jin.

Les pierres étaient glissantes, polies par l'eau, qui tombait de la cascade.

-Pourquoi on va par là ? –bafouilla Irdii, en traversant. –L'herbe est plus verte là-bas. Ici elle est jaune et asséchée…

-A cette vitesse on peut lui creuser une tombe…-chuchota Nùmiel à Bellan.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais s'enveloppa dans sa cape. Son estomac se crispait, la peau sur le ventre la brûlait, non protégée par la cote de maille, qui la frottait jusqu'au sang. En plus cette pluie, torrentielle, qui tombait péniblement derrière les cols et les gelait mesquinement.

Le troll s'arrêta d'un coup, en levant son long nez vers le ciel.

Les vapeurs de soufre et de la pourriture flottaient dans l'air. Les elfes entendirent des pas venant de loin, de l'autre côté des collines. Ils montèrent silencieusement et agilement sur les buttes, et ils aperçurent une crypte, entourée de cinq squelettes, semblables à celles qui avaient attaqué Bellan et Irdii la journée précédente. Mais, ce n'étaient pas les monstres qui avaient attiré l'attention de chevaliers, mais la route.

Ils descendirent sur la route, en essayant de contourner la crypte, mais le combat était inévitable.

Nùmiel a été frappé directement à la tempe par l'un des squelettes enveloppé dans un brouillard bleuté. Le casque a amorti le terrible coup, mais l'elfe s'est écroulé au sol, étourdi et désorienté. Ils dégainèrent leurs épées. Les squelettes, parfaitement capables d'utiliser leurs sabres à lames courbées, ont frappé avec une force incroyable. L'un d'eux courra vers Mov'Jin, qui sauta sur le côté, pivota et coupa l'adversaire verticalement. Dsh tourna rapidement, et fracassa un des monstres avec un coup précis, mais le second sauta sur lui par derrière. L'épée de Bellan, frappa entre deux vertèbres, avec une telle force, que le crâne de l'ennemi vola à plusieurs mètres.

Ils traversèrent le portail qui menait jusqu'au village. Ce dernier, il fallait le dire, n'avait rien à voir avec les alentours. Les maisons étaient dans un parfait état, comme si elles avaient été construites hier. Des pots de fleurs de toutes les couleurs étaient posés sur les appuis de fenêtres. L'herbe était verte et fraîche, on entendait même les oiseaux.

-C'est le terrain de l'Alliance. –dit Mov'Jin, en montrant le Lion, qui décorait un grand arc en pierre. –Il vaudrait mieux pour nous d'de s'éloigner d'ici.

-Les Draeneï appartiennent à l'Alliance ! –le visage d'Irdii s'éclaircit- Ils nous accueilleront !

-Les vivants, ouai. Pas les morts. Ils nous accueilleront leur pointe de flèche dans notre cou. –lanca Dsh, enlevant son bandage et essuyant avec le sang coulant sur sa joue.

Bellan voulut s'approcher de lui pour l'aider, mais il la repoussa si violemment, qu'elle faillit perdre l'équilibre.

-Plus vite on s'éloignera d'ici, mieux ce sera pour nous. –ajouta-t-il par-dessus l'épaule.

Ils sont passés à droite d'un autre cimetière, dans lequel des âmes erraient autour de leurs tombes, en partageant leur chant de solitude.

Le soleil était disparu derrière les nuages, mais il devait être midi. Le groupe ne devait s'arrêter que s'il trouvait un village, un groupement de maisons (aux habitants vivants)… quelque chose. Ils aperçurent enfin d'anciens bâtiments. Encore des ruines, qu'ils ont décidé de traverser. Enfin, une vision familière leur est apparue, avec des étendards de la Fossoyeuse étendus au dessus d'une muraille et à l'intérieur, de la fumée qui sortait des cheminées.


End file.
